


This is a dream right?

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: A story about if Landon ended up being taken by Malivore
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 57
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I want to go with this story yet, but its been stuck in my head for awhile now and it needed to get out.. welcome to the inner workings of my mind!

_She screamed as his head dipped below the oily black surface. She stretched her arm out as far as she could, trying to grasp any part of his body that she could, willing herself to stretch until her body felt like it was ripping apart. Her fingers brushed against his, but she wasn’t able to get a good grip before his hand was sucked down into the darkness as well._

_“Noooo” the roar ripped through her lungs, bubbling up and out her lips until the only sound she heard was her own cries of agony._

_She stuck her hand into the mud, desperately feeling around for him, but he was gone. She brought her hands to her face, not caring that they were covered in mud. She squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears scalding the back of her eyelids, and curled her body into itself. Her arms wrapped around her knees, bringing them up to her aching heart. The pain of watching him go, and not being able to save him, coursed through her body in unending spasms, making her wail in in agony._

_“Landon! Landon!” she screamed over and over again. “Don’t leave me!”_

Hope woke up with a fright. She sat up in bed breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in sweat. She had been having the same nightmare for weeks now, and every time she woke up, she couldn’t stop the feeling of guilt and anguish that consumed her.

Tears filled her eyes, and she sobbed into her pillow. “I’m so sorry Landon. I’m so sorry” she wailed, not caring who heard her.

Hope felt warms arms encircle her body, and for a moment she let herself believe it was him. She melted into the arms, grasping so tightly that her nails dug in. A small yelp broke through her trance, and she realized that it wasn’t him beside her. He was gone. She was never going to see him again.

“Shhh” a feminine voice whispered into her ear. “I’m here Hope. You aren’t alone” Hope looked up into her friend’s eyes. “Lizzie” Hope managed to choke out before a sob completely took over.

Lizzie patted her on the back. “I know”

“I couldn’t save him...”

Lizzie hugged her friend tight. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. It is! I could have saved him. I SHOULD have saved him!”

“You have to stop beating yourself up over this Hope. There was nothing you could do!”

Lizzie’s voice was raised in frustration. She knew that Hope blamed herself for Landon’s death, and she had tried to console her every night since, even sleeping in the chair next to Hope’s bed, knowing that the nightmares prevented Hope from sleeping.

“Maybe...” Lizzie started to say before biting her tongue. “No, never mind.”

“What?” Hope asked through teary eyes. “Tell me”

“Maybe you should go for a run? Wolfing out always cleared your head”

“I can’t. I can’t” Hope panicked. “What if I forget him? I deserve this pain… I can’t take it away. I can’t take the easy way out… Lizzie, no, I…”

“Ok, ok, I understand” Lizzie sighed deeply. Hope had her head in her hands silently sobbing. Lizzie could see the pain ripple through Hope’s body and it tore Lizzie up. She wanted to help her friend, but she had no idea how to.

“Just... please just go” Hope begged. “I need to be alone”

“Hope… I…” but Lizzie thought against it before shutting her mouth. When she stood up from Hope’s bed, she watched as her friend collapsed and curled herself into a tight ball. Lizzie reached down and brushed aside Hope’s hair, before turning around and walking out.

Lizzie leaned against Hope’s door after she closed it, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Raf was leaning against the wall opposite Hope’s room, his arms hung down at his side, his head hung low. “Another nightmare?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Lizzie nodded. “Every night like clockwork”

Raf sighed. “I miss him too. He was my brother” Raf’s voice cracked briefly before continuing. “But I don’t blame her. It isn’t her fault”

“I know.”

“She needs to forgive herself”

Lizzie flicked her eyes up towards Raf who had his squeezed shut. She shook her head slightly before making the choice to walk over and lean against the wall beside Rafael.

“You need to forgive yourself too” she said softly, bumping her shoulder against his.

Rafael choked back his tears. He turned slightly towards her, fighting the urge to lean into her arms for comfort.

“Raf..” she whispered. She wanted to comfort him, but didn’t want him to think it meant anything more than it did. His body stiffened at her hesitation. 

“I know” He looked up at her, his face hardened and his eyes clouded over.

“Everyone here has someone… I guess I don’t anymore” Raf turned his body away from her and threw his hands into his pockets.

“Just tell Hope what I said”

Lizzie watched as Raf walked away, his back hunched over and his head hung low.

Lizzie sunk down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Landon, why did you have to go? Everything is such a mess now”

Lizzie tucked her head into her arms and closed her eyes. She could hear Hope’s stifled sobs coming from her room, and it brought tears to Lizzie’s eyes.

She stood up, brushed herself off and slowly made her way to her room.

Josie was asleep in her bed and Lizzie crawled in beside her.

“How is she?” Josie whispered, startling her twin.

“I thought you were sleeping”

“I sleep better when you’re with me” Josie said, laying her head against her sister’s shoulder.

“Another nightmare… I don’t know how much longer this can go on Jo. It’s tearing her apart”

Josie sighed. “She just needs time. She will be ok”

Lizzie shook her head. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen Hope like this before. I’m scared”

“I know” Josie grabbed her sister’s hand and hugged it tightly against her chest.

“I am too”


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun finally broke through the night sky, it was casting shadows across Hope's room and face. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, refusing to open to greet the new day. 

She had finally fallen asleep after Lizzie left, but had still been ravaged by nightmares until the early hours of the morning when her body finally relaxed and she passed out.

Hope refused to even lift her head from her pillow. She didn't want to be awake. Another day meant another day without Landon and she just wasn't ready to accept that.

A knock on her door caused her to cry out, but instead of her voice, a guttural howl erupted from her mouth instead. Hope's eyes opened startled and confused. The door opened and a scream erupted from whoever it was standing there.

"OH MY GOD!" Lizzie backed up slowly, staring at the large white wolf laying on Hope's bed. "What the hell is going on?" Lizzie was stunned and her body was frozen in place. 

The wolf didn't move, instead rather sat there, looking as startled as she was. 

"Hope?" Lizzie asked cautiously, while trying to wave down her sister who happened to be walking down the hallway at the same time. Josie cocked her head to the side, confusion filling her face as she watched Lizzie wave her hands around. 

"Are you... holy crap!" she yelped as she turned to look into Hope's room. "What..who..is that Hope?" she stared in disbelief. 

When the wolf sat up, both girls took a step back. Josie clutched the doorframe and siphoned as quick as she could so she could throw up a barrier spell, trapping the wolf inside. 

"We need help" Josie whispered to her sister, who nodded at her. "Hope's aunt? You met her.. She might know what's going on" Josie agreed with Lizzie. "On it" 

She ran to her dad's office and siphoned the spell keeping the school phone hidden from prying eyes.

She quickly found Freya's number on the phone and pressed the call button. "Please pick up, please pick up" she whispered to herself as the phone rang. 

"Hello, Dr. Saltzman?" the voice on the other line answered.

"No, this is Josie. We met a few months back?" 

"Oh yeah, Josie, what's going on? Why are you calling?" 

"There's something wrong with Hope... She's.. a.. well.. she's a wolf.."

"You didn't know that? I thought everyone knew that now.. She's a tribrid you know." 

"Yeah, no. I know that.. I just mean she is right now literally a wolf.. in her room...in the school..."

As Josie was talking to Hope's aunt, she was walking back to Hope's room, hoping for Lizzie to tell her that everything was good, but from the look on Lizzie's face, it was far from it.

When Josie got to the door, Hope-wolf was now standing at the door, pushing her large furry head against the barrier spell, her lip curled into a snarl. Lizzie had her hands up trying to calm Hope down but she was frantic which wasn't helping the situation.

"Ok, Aunt Freya? Do you think Hope can understand us?" Josie listened and nodded. She brought the phone down and clicked on the speakerphone feature. 

Hope's ears pricked up when she heard her aunt's voice on the other end. "Hope, sweetie... You need to listen. Your body has forced yourself to change. Josie here told me that you have been refusing to shift. That and the emotional trauma you have experienced has forced your body to revert to wolf form in order to heal. I don't know how long it will last, but you can't fight it. It will only take longer for you to come back to us."

Hope laid down and put her head in her paws. She tilted her head to the side and watched the twins as they stared at her. 

"Josie?" 

"Yeah Aunt Freya?" 

"She needs to get outside somehow. Wolves don't do well in captivity, even ones as special as Hope"

Josie nodded and hung up the phone. She looked at her sister and then back at Hope. "Sleep spell?" she questioned out loud, and could swear she saw Hope nod slightly. 

"That means I have to come in Hope..." She stood at the door, her hand up against the barrier spell. She hesitated briefly, keeping her eyes on the giant white wolf in front of her. 

"Behave, ok?" Josie pleaded with her friend. She siphoned the spell and took a step into the room. Hope seemed to understand what was going on and stayed where she was, her head still down on her paws. 

Josie whispered the spell quickly and watched as Hope closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Lizzie let out a sigh of relief and stepped inside the room. "She is actually kind of pretty as a wolf" Lizzie said, staring down. "But this is still weird"

Both girls nodded in agreement. Together they worked on getting Hope's wolf body outside into the woods, before she woke up and decided she was no longer friendly.

Once outside, they placed her down gently. Lizzie scratched behind Hope's ear, smiling. "I am not going to let her live this down" she said laughing.

Once far enough away, Josie woke Hope up. The wolf stirred slightly before shooting her head straight up in the air and looking around frantically. 

The twins watched until Hope ran away, hoping that she would be able to heal herself and come back to them.

* * *

Hope loved the feeling of running as a wolf. There was something so freeing about it. The wind in her fur, her tongue hanging out, the smells of nature all around her. Being a wolf brought Hope temporary relief. The pain she had been holding onto was pushed down as her paws hit the soft dirt. She raised her nose in the air, sniffing the world around her, trying to find something to satisfy the hunger within her belly.   
  


A familiar scent stopped her in her tracks. She whipped her head to the side, standing as still as possible, trying to figure out the scent that was lingering in the air. 

She licked her muzzle, tasting the scent on her fur. A small whine from deep within escaped her as her brain tried to comprehend. She cautiously padded forward, keeping her paws as light as possible. The scent was intoxicating and something within her brain was telling her that this was important to her. She shifted low to the ground, crawling on her belly, cocking her ears to the side trying to listen for something. 

The scent kept getting stronger as if it was moving towards her, but she couldn't hear anything. She whined softly, trying to understand. But fear kept her frozen as the scent got closer. 

It wasn't until he was right next to her that she heard him. Her wolf mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing, almost as if it was too painful for her to remember or know. 

She whined again and curled into herself as he brought a hand down towards her. He wasn't afraid of her. His scent was powerful, familiar but slightly off as well. When his hand touched her fur, it startled her and she bolted. 

She ran a small distance, keeping him in her peripheral, but he made no move to follow her. Instead he stayed crouched down, his eyes on hers, and his hand on the ground where her body once was.

He narrowed his eyes, challenging her to look away. Hope was an alpha, but something about him made her nervous. When she finally surrendered, he smiled wickedly. 

"That's my girl" His voice had a harshness to it, but still remnants of something familiar. She watched as he stood up, brushed the dirt from his legs, and turned to walk off. 

Without knowing why, a sad guttural howl escaped from deep within her, carrying itself into the woods and across the school grounds.

Without warning, Hope's body shifted back into human form. "Landon?" she screamed out, before collapsing and passing out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope woke up frozen and naked. "Where am I? What happened?" She looked around but all she saw were woods. She must have travelled farther than usual because she didn't recognize anything around her.

She stretched her body out, trying to get rid of the stiffness she felt in her bones. Something about her time as a wolf was weighing heavy on her mind, but she couldn't quite remember what it was. 

She looked down at her naked body. "This is not going to work" she muttered to herself, feeling around the ground for anything that could cover her body from prying eyes. Finding nothing she could work with, she sighed and sat down on a fallen log. 

She hated the thought of walking around naked, even under a spell but it didn't look like she had a choice. Hope brought her hands up and muttered the spell for invisibility under her breath. 

She walked slowly back to the school, still feeling self conscious about her body even though no one could see her. As she walked, Hope's mind bounced back and forth trying to figure out the missing information in her brain. 

What was it that her wolf mind was trying to protect her from? She was frustrated and cold, and could feel the sobs start to rise within her and she stopped to take a moment to calm herself down. 

She leaned against a tree trunk, unconcerned with the bark digging into her back. Her head fell into her hands and she stifled back the tears threatening to spill over.

"I never pictured you for a crier"

Hope's head snapped up at the sound of the deep voice that spoke to her. "Landon?" she squeaked out, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

He was leaning against a large tree a few feet away, his back to her.

She stumbled towards him, heart pounding with extreme happiness at seeing him alive. 

"You... you're alive?" she stuttered. "How is this possible?"

Without turning around, Hope could see his hands go up to his chest and pull his shirt off over his head. He threw it behind him. "Put this on" 

Hope stopped in her tracks. How did he know she was there? She looked down at the shirt he had thrown back at her. But he still hadn't turned around. 

"You... you can see me?" Hope watched as his shoulders fell as he sighed. 

"Dammit Hope, just put the fucking shirt on"

"You... what is wrong with you?" She bent down and grabbed the shirt off the ground. She flipped it over her head, covering all the private areas of her body. She lifted the spell and stood a few feet behind him. 

She wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, but there was something off about him. "Landon?" Her voice trembled at his name. 

He finally turned towards her, but his eyes were downcast and Hope wanted nothing more than to look into them. 

She lowered her head, trying to get him to look up at her but he refused.

"Landon please.." she cried. "Look at me"

"Stop with the whining Hope. God, you weren't always like this were you?" His voice was harsh, cutting through Hope's heart like it was nothing. The roughness to it was not like Landon and Hope's back stiffened.

"Who are you?" She took a step back, her guard up and ready to fight. 

He laughed. "Oh come on now. You haven't clued in yet. I thought you were smart" 

Hope took another few steps back as he took a few steps forward. When he finally raised his eyes to look at her, Hope gasped. 

His eyes flickered a bright orange before settling back on Landon's regular eye color. "You know, if it makes you feel better, he put up a good fight. He was stronger than I took him for" and he laughed again. 

"No" Hope cried out in disbelief. She brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh god" 

"I'm so sorry Landon" Hope called out, hoping that somehow he was still in there somewhere. 

"Your boyfriend is dead. He did his job. My son was never meant to live very long in this world anyways. He's lucky he had the time that he did"

Hope felt the rage bubble within her. "You will pay for this" she muttered through clenched teeth.

Malivore laughed. "You really think you can defeat me? You tried once and look where it got you?" he taunted. 

Hope fired a spell at him, but before it could hit him, he vanished.

Hope stared in disbelief. "How?" 

"Oh, yeah. My son really had no idea the extent of his powers" Hope whipped around, finding him leaning against another tree.

He wriggled his hands in front of him, flexing his fingers one by one. "Wanna see?" he said with a glint of fire in his eyes. 

Before Hope could respond, flames burst from his hands. "Let's see how fast you can run" he threatened right before he pointed his fingers at her and flames shot towards her. 

She dodged them, rolling to her left. "Landon, stop!" she yelled out. 

"Ugh!" she heard him scream as he grabbed his head in agony. 

"I will kill you!" he yelled but Hope quickly realized that it wasn't her he was talking to. 

"Landon" she whispered. "You are in there!" 

"Landon!" she screamed at him. "I will find a way to save you. Please keep fighting!" 

Malivore grinned at her. "He may still be in there somewhere. But he won't be for long" He winked at her and then in a blink, was gone. 

Hope stood there in his tshirt, heart pounding and breath heavy in her chest. "I need help" she whispered to herself. 

Hope turned towards the school, now on a mission to get Landon back. "I love you Landon. Please remember that"


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie and Josie were sitting on their bed having a heated discussion when Hope burst through the door.  
She was still wearing only the t-shirt and she was breathing heavily. She was covered in dirt, and her hair was a tangled mess, leaves and twigs twisted within the strands.  
"Hope! You're you!" Josie cried out, jumping off the bed and running towards her.   
"Umm, have you looked in a mirror? And where did you get the shirt?" Lizzie scrunched her nose up in disgust, waving her hand in front of her face.  
Hope stared at them with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling with each weighted breath she took.   
"Landon" she breathed out, her voice cracking with the mention of his name.   
Lizzie's shoulders sagged. "Oh Hope" she said softly, shaking her head. Josie looked at her sister with pity in her eyes.  
"No, he's ALIVE" Hope blurted out. "I SAW HIM!" She ran her hand through her hair, pulling out the forest floor with her fingers and dropping it around her feet.   
Lizzie scowled. "You need to clean up.. preferably in your own room" Neither girl was really listening to Hope and she was starting to get seriously irritated.   
"LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders and dug in her nails. 

"He is alive!" Hope panted as she stared into Lizzie's eyes, begging her to believe her.

Lizzie reached up and removed Hope's hands from her shoulders, dragging her over to her bed. She pushed Hope down, and grabbed a brush from her bedside table. 

"Ok, deep breaths Hope. Let's clean you up and then we can talk about everything" Hope nodded and bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. 

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and took deep breaths. Lizzie ran the brush through Hope's hair, being careful not to tug too hard when it got snagged in the tangles.

Josie had run to Hope's room to grab her some proper clothes, and tossed them on the bed beside Hope so she could change.

Once her hair was pulled back and she had gotten into her own clothing, she stood up and started to pace. The dirty t shirt was clutched tightly in her hand to make sure that it was not thrown into the laundry. 

Hope had to make sure that they could use it to track Landon down when the time came to it.

"Thank you for taking care of me, you know, this morning" Hope looked at the twins who were now sitting on Josie's bed, staring at Hope as she paced back and forth.

"I imagine that must have been pretty frightening, and I don't know what I would have done without your quick thinking."

A small smile flashed across Josie's face quickly before she cast her eyes to the side, trying to figure out what to say. 

"When your friend turns into a giant wolf, it can really mess with your mind. You are super pretty as a wolf though" Lizzie added, trying to put a smile on her friend's face. 

Hope appreciated Lizzie's attempt at humor even though it wasn't doing much to help.

"When I was a wolf," Hope began, "he found me." Hope sighed deeply and tucked her chin against her chest, looking down at the floor.

"And then when I changed back, he found me again.. Or, I found him... We found each other?? I don't know." Hope took a deep breath.

"But" Hope said, her voice cracking. "I think that Landon is being possessed by Malivore"

"What?" Josie blurted out, her mouth as wide as her eyes at this point. "How do you know?"

"Well, when he shot fire out of his hands at me, it was a pretty big clue.."

"Hold up" Lizzie fired back "Since when does birdboy shoot fire from his hands?!"

"Apparently he has a bunch of untapped powers that he was clueless about.. You know, until now" Hope rolled her eyes in disgust. "Which is so not convenient for us!"

"Ok, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Hope" Lizzie stated, "But, it doesn't exactly sound like Landon is back.. If Malivore took over his body, doesn't that mean that he really is gone?"

Both girls looked at each other briefly before turning back to Hope. 

"I thought that too" Hope said quietly, bringing the hand clutching the tshirt up to her chest. "But, then something happened.. and.. I KNOW he is in there still" 

Hope sat down between Josie and Lizzie and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"I can feel him. He's needs me"

Lizzie wrapped her arm around Hope and pulled her in against her shoulder. "What do you need us to do?"

Josie grabbed Hope's free hand and squeezed it tight. "What Lizzie said"

Hope nodded in relief. "I.. I don't have a plan yet.. But we need to find him. With this" she said, holding up the shirt she had been clutching on to.

Josie jumped up. "I'll get the stuff together for a locator spell."

Lizzie squeezed Hope close. "We will find him. We will save him. Don't worry Hope"

Hope closed her eyes and laid her head on Lizzie's shoulder. "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

Rafael sat in his and Landon's room, all lights off and the door closed. He was really struggling with losing Landon, and he was angry that everyone was so focused on Hope and how she felt.

"He was my brother!" he cried out, throwing the guitar he had in his lap, across the room. It crashed against the wall, smashing into pieces that went flying all over. 

Instant regret flooded his mind and he ran to the broken guitar across the room. He sunk to his knees, pulling in the pieces he could find close to his body.

"Oh my god" Tears he had been holding back finally escaped and rolled down his face in waves, puddling on the floor underneath him.

No one was coming to check up on him. No one even bothered to see how he was doing. He didn't know how long he had been in that room, cradling the broken pieces of Landon's guitar before he had decided to just give up.

Raf was blinded by grief, and all the rage he had bottled up inside of him was starting to fester. The wolf in him was snarling, begging to be let free. His skin started to itch and he scratched and scratched until there was nothing but red streaks staining his arms. He stumbled to the balcony door of his room, fully committed to just jumping off. He knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt a lot, and physical pain must be better than what he was feeling right now.

Rafael leaned against the edge, looking down, trying to decide the best way to jump. He looked out into the woods next to the school, and wished it was a full moon. If he could turn, he would. Being a wolf was so much easier.

Hope had taken away the ring she gave him, otherwise he would be running carefree as a wolf right now. He had thought about breaking into Hope's room to find it, which is why he was outside of it when Lizzie found him, but he couldn't go through with it. 

A flicker of movement caught his eye and he strained to find what it was that danced along the edge of the woods. 

Raf narrowed his eyes, straining to see clearly when a figure stepped out into the sun. The first thing Raf saw was the dark curly hair. "Lan?" he whispered in disbelief. 

Landon raised his hand and pointed towards Raf, before curling it back towards himself, motioning for Raf to come to him. 

"Landon!" Rafael yelled out, but the figure stepped back into the woods, disappearing from view. 

Rafael panicked and called out for his brother again. "No, come back!" 

His heart was beating fast and sweat had started to pool at the back of his shirt. He needed to get to the woods. Raf judged the distance between his ground and the room, making the choice that he could easily jump off and be ok if he braced himself properly. 

He swung his legs over the side and dropped down to the ground below. Raf took a minute to feel his muscles, making sure everything was in working order, before he bolted off towards where he saw Landon. 

"Lan?" he called out as he ran into the woods, his eyes scanning every inch. "Lan!"

Raf found Landon leaning against a tree about 20 feet within the woods, watching him, waiting for him. 

"Hey brother" Landon said casually. 

Rafael ran up to Landon and pulled him into a tight hug. "I can't believe it. It's really you. How? I thought you were dead!" Rafael couldn't control how the words came out of his mouth, so everything sounded jumbled to him. 

"Rafael" Landon said dryly, stepping away from him. "We need to talk. I need your help."

Raf nodded, "Anything"

"Good." Landon continued. "Because I am going to need you to kill Hope"


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Rafael shook his head, trying to make sense of what Landon had just said. He took a step back, away from his brother and wrapped his arms around his chest. 

"I don't... kill Hope? How? Why? I just.." Raf kept circling the words around on his tongue. 

Landon took a step towards Rafael and put his hand on his shoulder. "You want to help me don't you?"

Rafael nodded, swallowing back the fear that suddenly caressed his body when Landon touched him. 

"Hope could have saved me. It was all her fault." Landon removed his hand and turned his back on Raf. He hung his head down low, and silently sobbed.

"She...she gave up on me..." 

"She wouldn't! She loves you.." Raf stammered, not understanding what Landon was saying.

"Rafael!" Landon shouted, anger flaying the edges of the way he said Raf's name.

"Listen, I'm stuck.. between worlds... I'm not living, nor am I dead..."

Raf shook his head in confusion. "So how does killing Hope help that?"

"Because" Landon said so quietly that even Raf had trouble hearing him. "She is the reason I am stuck."

"Her blood would free me" Landon turned to his brother and grabbed him by the shoulders again.

"Don't you want to help me? Don't you love me anymore? If I'm free, we could get away from here. Just you and me brother, like we always wanted"

Rafael really wanted to believe Landon. He missed him so much, but something tugged at Raf's mind that just wouldn't let him fully hear what was being said.

"I.. Landon would never want Hope dead... Who are you, what have you done with my brother?" Raf pushed Landon's hands away from his body. The wolf within him was snarling now, and Raf could feel the anger fill his body instantly. 

Landon's laugh made Raf step back for a moment, knocking him out of defense mode. 

"And here I thought you would be an easy target." Landon leaned back against the tree behind him. "I guess I shouldn't have doubted the effect my son had on people"

"Your son?" Raf stammered. "You're..."

Landon nodded. "Malivore. In the flesh. Well, in Landon's flesh I guess" and he laughed again. 

"How dare you?" Raf screamed, clenching his fists. 

"Careful now wolf" Landon warned. "You wouldn't want to hurt your brother would you? He is still here you know" Landon took a step towards Raf, teasing him. 

Raf stopped in his tracks. "He is still here? Inside of you? How is that possible?" 

"That is something I have yet to figure out wolf" Landon snarled. "I am pretty sure its that little witch's fault. I never factored her into the equation when this body was made for me..."

But before Landon could continue, he was thrown back by an invisible force, slamming back against the tree he was leaning on a few moments earlier.

His body crumpled to the ground.

Raf turned to see Hope and the twins coming towards him. Hope had a look of anger, fear, and sadness in her eyes. 

"Raf!' called out. "What are you doing here?" Rafael looked at Landon's unconcious body and then back at Hope. "I thought.." but he couldn't continue. He hung his head low and felt the tears slide down his cheeks.

Hope ran to Landon's body, muttered a sleep spell under her breath. "Just in case" she said out loud for anyone who was listening. 

"We need to get him inside. To the cells" Josie put her hand on Raf's shoulder. "Hey, I know this is hard for you. But we will get him back. I promise"

Raf looked up at her. He nodded slightly, before wiping his eyes. "Can you help us get him back to the school?" Raf nodded again.

He went over and picked up Landon's body, slinging it over his shoulder with ease. 

"Let's hope our plan works" Hope whispered to the girls as they followed behind Rafael. 

* * *

"Just lay him down right there" Hope motioned to a bed in the corner. Rafael gently placed Landon's body on the bed and too a step back. He rubbed his face with his hands, sighing. 

"How is this possible?" he asked the girls. 

"I don't know" Hope shrugged. "I thought he was gone.."

Lizzie stepped forward, grabbing Hope's hands. "We need to keep going. We don't know how long we have"

Hope nodded, "Right. Yeah.." Hope hesitantly took a step towards the bed, taking a deep breath. 

She slowly sat down next to Landon, and brought her hand up to his cheek. 

"Landon?" she said softly, cupping his face in her palm. "Please talk to me"

Hope stared at his face. She wanted nothing more then to lean in and kiss him. She missed him so much and it hurt to see him like this. 

"Landon?" she said again, her voice cracking. She turned to look at the twins, who were standing over her, holding their breath. 

Josie shook her head, afraid to say what was on her mind, but Hope knew. He wasn't there. This wasn't going to work.

Hope stood up, her head hung low and tears filling her eyes. 

"Hope?" Hope turned her head. "Hope?" Landon's voice filled the room again. He was still unconscious on the bed, but somehow Landon had known what Hope was trying to do. 

"Hope, I'm here" Landon called out again. She fell to his body, bringing her hand up to his cheek again. 

"Landon, I knew you were still in there!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"What do I do? How do I get you back?" 

"Hope, he's strong. I am trying to fight him. I don't know how long I have."

"Landon, please don't give up. Don't ever give up. I will find you. I promise. I won't let you go" Hope laid her head on his chest and squeezed her eyes.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered into his chest.

"He's afraid of you Hope. I feel when you are near. He doesn't like it. You're the key, somehow..."

"Lan's right" Raf interrupted. "He wanted me to kill you, Hope"

"Hope, he's fighting me. I love you. Don't forget that"

"Landon? Landon?" Hope cried out, shaking his body. "Don't leave me again"

She collapsed against his chest, hugging his body tightly. 

"Well, isn't this adorable" Landon's voice said sarcastically, pushing Hope away from him.

Hope jumped back, falling against Lizzie who had her hands out to keep Hope from falling over.

"Fool me once" he said, standing up and brushing himself off. 

"I hope you had a nice little chat because that will be the last one you get"

"Hope, grab him!" Josie called out, and Hope leapt forward, grabbing onto Landon's hands. 

Raf moved behind him and grabbed him from behind. 

"Now!" Josie yelled to Lizzie, and both placed their hands against Landon's bare skin. Their hands glowed red as they both siphoned from him.

Landon was enraged and his eyes flashed a bright orange. His body started to warm up, crackling as the fire started to consume his body. 

He screamed and threw his arms out, casting out flames as they erupted from his body. Lizzie and Josie were flung back, hitting the walls of the cell hard. Both of their hands were covered in burns and there were scorch marks all over their bodies. 

"You will regret this" Landon warned, but Hope could see that he was out of breath, and hurting. She had to make the choice, to let him go, or to save the twins. 

She looked at Landon, a hint of a smile on his face as she was fighting herself internally. 

"Catch me if you can" he teased, before gathering enough strength to vanish into thin air.

Hope ran to the twins. "Raf, grab Josie!" Hope picked Lizzie up, using every bit of wolf strength she had left and carried her to the bed. Raf laid Josie down beside her sister. 

"I need something sharp" Hope said to Raf, who was almost healed from his wounds already.

Raf ran out of the room and frantically searched for anything that Hope could use. Luckily there was a small mirror above a sink just off to the side of the cell they were in, so Raf smashed it, mentally making a note to apologize about it later.

He grabbed a shard of glass and ran back, handing it to Hope. She sliced open her hand and fed it to each of the twins, who started to heal almost instantly.

When the wounds started to close, Lizzie sat up. Hope held on to her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm so sorry" 

"Hope, it isn't your fault. Josie and I needed to try. And it was working! But he's stronger than we anticipated"

"Much stronger" Josie agreed, sitting up. Hope slid her hand into Josie's as well. 

"Thank you for trying." Both girls nodded at Hope before leaning their heads against each other. 

"I think you two should rest" Hope said softly, and both girls agreed and stood up.

Hope gave Raf a quick look, before turning and following her friends upstairs.

Raf lowered his head and sat down on the bed. He threw his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. 

Somehow, someway they were going to find a way to bring his brother back, no matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, did I just imagine that or did birdboy vanish into thin air?" Lizzie was shaking her head, trying to make sense of what just happened. 

"Please tell me this is a dream right?"

Hope sighed. "I wish" She cast a quick look in Lizzie's direction before squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"I wish these past few weeks were a dream.. Then Landon.. " but she couldn't finish. Hope brought her hand up to her chest to try to push away the tightness she was starting to feel.

"Hope, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." Lizzie's lip trembled as she spoke. Josie reached over and grabbed her sister's hand.

"No Lizzie, its fine. I just.. he was there. It was really Landon. How are we going to get him back?" She walked over and collapsed on Lizzie's bed, laying her head in Lizzie's lap.

"I don't know." Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, feeling helpless. 

"I can't lose him again" Hope cried out, squeezing her eyes together, trying not to cry.

"I hate to say this" Josie said softly, "but I think we need more help. Besides, we know Malivore is here now, and he wants to kill you Hope, so it's not just about you anymore. It affects all of us"

"Jo is right Hope" Lizzie said, agreeing with her sister. "We should tell the Super Squad"

Hope sighed. "Yeah, I guess." 

A knock at the door made all three girls turn. Raf came in, and behind him was MG and Kaleb. "I couldn't help but overhear, and I agree. We should all talk"

"Everyone who cares about Landon should be here. We need Wade too. They were friends." Hope saw Raf wince at the mention of Wade's name. Wade was there for Landon while Raf was off with his dad, and even though Landon was never upset with him about that, Raf couldn't help but feel like he should have been here. Raf was grateful that Landon had found another friend at the school though so he was feeling really torn about his behaviour.

"I'll get him" MG said, before vamping off to find Wade.

Raf took a seat on Lizzie's bed, quietly looking around at everyone in the room. Once MG and Wade returned, Hope motioned for them to all take a seat.

"So, uh, the reason you are all here.." Hope's voice was shaky and she struggled to contain herself. 

"Landon's back" Josie piped up trying to help Hope out. 

"Why do you all look like you're about to cry? This is happy news!" MG said, a smile on his face. Hope shook her head, the look on her face concerning those around her. 

"Malivore has taken over Landon's body." Hope said dryly. "His plan is to kill me"

"What else is new?" Kaleb piped up. Everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry" he said, glancing at Hope. 

"And birdboy has powers now too, just fyi" Lizzie added. 

"Not to be debbie downer or anything, but what can we do about that?" Wade asked genuinely.

"I honestly don't know" Hope said, defeated. "But I'm hoping that between all of us, we can figure something out. I won't lose him again"

The room fell silent. Hope walked over to the window, turning away from everyone and biting back her emotions.

She glanced towards the woods, and was not surprised to see Landon/Malivore standing along the edge, staring up at the window. 

Once he saw her, he gave her a wicked smile and saluted her, before turning around and walking off into the woods. 

"He's smug" said a voice behind her. She turned to find Kaleb standing there. 

She nodded. "Very. He doesn't think he can be beaten." Kaleb chuckled. "Guess he doesn't know who he's dealing with does he?"

Hope turned back to the group. "Kaleb's right. He has no _idea_ who he's dealing with.Between all of us, we will bring him down and get Landon back"

* * *

Malivore enjoyed this cat and mouse game he was playing with Hope. He was having more fun than he's had in a long time. 

"You sure know how to pick them son" 

_Leave her alone!_

"Oh, dear boy. I can't do that. If you had just gone away... I could have let her be... but since you insist on sticking around, she needs to be dealt with"

_I swear to God, I will figure out a way to stop you_

"From where I'm standing boy, you really have no legs to stand on. In fact, your legs are now my legs.. better get used to it"

_Hilarious. I can't wait for Hope to kick your ass_

"Don't be snarky boy. I haven't quite figured out out to get rid of you yet, but I can hurt you. So I suggest we try to get along"

_Are you kidding me? I will NEVER get along with you. You are nothing to me._

"I guess I will just have to focus on your little witch then. She is quite feisty isn't she? She has given me quite a lot of problems so far, and I am not one to forgive so easily"

_Like I said, LEAVE HER ALONE_

"And like I said before son, you have no powers against me. And your little witch will die. It's up to you on how soon. Play nice, and I might just let her live a little longer."

_And if I don't?_

"Then say goodbye to all your precious friends. They will die one by one in front of the witch, until your girl begs me to end her suffering."

_What do you want me to do?_

"That's more like it Landon. Now, tell me all about this school of yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had gone to the library to pour through all the books they could to try to figure out how to save Landon and get rid of Malivore once and for all. 

But Hope was feeling anxious, and couldn't sit still long enough to focus. She knew Landon was out in the woods somewhere, and the more time he spent trapped inside his own body, the stronger Malivore got.

"I have to get out of here" she whispered to Lizzie, who had taken up a seat at the window. "I'm feeling restless and I think I need to go for a run" 

"Right now?" Lizzie asked, raising her voice before looking around to see if anyone heard her. When no one looked up, she turned back to Hope and raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I don't want what happened in my room, to happen here...." Hope said cautiously. "Oh.." Lizzie exclaimed and then nodded her head. 

Hope gave her friend a small smile before slipping away. She made a quick stop at her room to grab some extra clothes that she could stash at the edge of the woods, just in case, and then made her way outside.

She scanned the yard to see if Landon was around, and when she didn't sense him, she headed for the Old Mill so she could shift.

After her change, Hope trotted out to the front of the Old Mill. She crouched low to the ground and stretched out her muscles. She was always so wound up after a shift and she had to spend a good few minutes readjusting to the feeling of being on four legs. Once she felt comfortable, she raised her muzzle in the air and nipped at the wind, tasting it beneath her tongue. Hope hadn't told Lizzie this, but as much as she needed to shift, she also wanted to find Landon. Her heart ached for him, and she needed to know that he was ok. Before he was lost, she could always sense where he was and could usually find him without help. 

But now she couldn't sense him and that loss had altered her body in ways she never thought possible. She had watched him die countless times, but a part of her knew that he would always come back to her. 

When he went into the pit, she sat and waited for him. It wasn't until Dr. Saltzman dragged her away, days later, that she realized he was really gone. Lizzie told her she was nearly comatose for days afterwards, and even Emma had no explanation on how to help. That moment was when Lizzie had chosen to stay in Hope's room, watching her, taking care of her. When the nightmares started, it was the first time Hope had started to show any signs of life. 

Hope tried to shake off the ache she felt in her heart. Even as a wolf, she still felt it, and it was confusing to her in this state of mind. If she couldn't separate her heart and her mind in this form, it could be dangerous not only for her, but for anyone around her as well.

Hope brought her nose up to the air again, breathing deeply to pick up his scent. It was faint, but it was there. He had been here not too long ago, maybe even watching her, but he was gone by the time she had shifted.

The excitement of a hunt rumbled through Hope's chest. There was something exhilarating about tracking prey, and as much as Hope tried to keep her human senses sharp, the wolf was fighting to take over.

 _If I let you take over_ Hope spoke in the wolf's mind _You have to remember not to hurt him_

The wolf growled and pawed at the ground. The scent was getting fainter by the second and she really didn't want to lose it. 

_Find him_

Once Hope gave over to her wolf side, the wolf took off, nose in the air, tracking her prey. Her heart pounded as the scent got stronger, filling her nostrils with an intoxicating familiarity.

A small whine rippled through her chest when she finally found him and he turned to look at her, not surprised she was there at all.

"I knew you would find me" he said casually. "But in wolf form, now that makes me all tingly inside. Pulling out the big guns for me I see"

The wolf pulled her lip back and snarled. Her fur rippled as she shifted her body, ready to attack if needed.

"Behave now little wolf" he scolded her, waving his finger in the air. His eyes flashed upwards for a moment before a smile erupted out on his face.

"Landon here tells me that is what your father used to call your mother. Shame they are both dead now"

The wolf growled furiously and clicked her teeth together, sending out a warning to him. 

_No!_ Hope screamed inside the wolf's mind. _He's trying to get to you. Be strong._ The wolf whined and shook her head. 

Landon laughed. "Seems like you have the same little problem I do" He tapped the side of his head with his finger.

"You could prove so useful to me without that pesky little conscience you have" Landon walked towards her slowly.

She sniffed the air but she couldn't sense any fear in him. The wolf was curious, and his scent was comforting to her, which was confusing the wolf.

 _No, no, no_ Hope screamed inside the wolf's mind

But the wolf shook her off, and started to move towards Landon, drawn to him. 

He held his hand out, waiting for her to close the gap between them. When she got close enough to touch her, he ran his fingers along her head, brushing the fur softly. 

Hope screamed inside the wolf, fighting to take over and change back, but the wolf was stronger and wouldn't let her take control. 

Landon's fingers reached behind the wolf's ear, scratching gently. "Come on little wolf, you can fight her. Join me" A wicked smile spread across his face as the wolf melted more into his hands.

But before he could fully enjoy his win, Landon screamed inside his own mind. 

_Don't touch her! You promised to leave her alone if I helped you!_

Malivore laughed. "And you believed me? Silly stupid boy. Imagine the possibilities of having a wolf on our side.. And as long as I have you, I will have her"

_Landon screamed, and fought back with everything he could. He needed to be able to reach Hope somehow. He needed to take back control of his body. He couldn't sit back and helplessly watch as the girl he loved was manipulated by his father. Landon concentrated all his strength on his hands. If he could, somehow, push her away, maybe she would break out of the trance she was in._

_He imagined his energy travelling down his arms and into his fingers. He wanted to flip the switch between him and Malivore. He did it when his body was passed out that one time with Hope, but Malivore was strong and fought Landon every step of the way. Landon concentrated on his love for Hope. It was the strongest weapon he had, one that Malivore couldn't ever imagine and was terrified of, which is why he was desperate to control Hope now._

_I love you Hope. Please.. don't let him win..._

Malivore suddenly screamed which made the wolf snap out of her trance and take a step back. "Hope, run!" 

_Landon!_ Hope screamed, trying to take back control of her body. The wolf watched as Landon had his hands on his head, struggling to regain control of himself. 

Hope didn't want to leave Landon, but she knew she needed to get away from him. The wolf whined loudly, fighting the urge to run away. 

"Go!" Landon screamed again, before falling over and passing out. The wolf took a step towards his body, her whines coming more frantically now.

She dug her nose into his side, pushing him with her large head. 

_Please, we have to go_ Hope begged. 

The wolf let out a howl, before slowly walking away. She hung her head low and let her nose carry her back to the Old Mill, where the wolf gave in to the change, her mind broken and confused.

After putting clothes on, Hope fell to the ground and sobbed into her hands. That was not what was supposed to happen, and Hope felt disappointed in herself. How could she save Landon if she couldn't even save herself?

Hope knew she had to get back to the school before he woke up, so she forced herself to get up and slowly walked back. Lizzie was waiting for her by the front door, a look of concern brushing her face as she saw Hope come towards her.

"What happened?" Lizzie knew from Hope's body language that it wasn't good. She had heard the wolf howl just moments before, which is what had instantly alerted her to go look for Hope in the first place. 

"I'm not strong enough to fight him" Hope said defeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lizzie wrapped her arm around her friend. "Good thing you don't have to do it alone then" 

Hope smiled softly as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"And I think we found something" Lizzie said excitedly. "Come on, they are all waiting for you"


	8. Chapter 8

Hope crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against a bookcase. She was trying to listen but her mind was distracted, thinking about Landon and Malivore. 

"Hope?" Lizzie called out, "Are you listening?" Lizzie snapped her fingers in front of Hope's face, making Hope jump. She looked up at Lizzie with wide eyes. Lizzie could see Hope's lips trembling as she tried to regain focus.

"Hope" Lizzie said again softly, putting her hand on Hope's shoulder, "We need you to listen"

Hope nodded and bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm listening"

Lizzie gave Josie a quick nod, asking her to start over.

"Ok, I know the main question is how to save Landon and defeat Malivore without hurting Landon's body" Josie looked around the room. 

"But, I think the bigger question should be, Why do we remember Landon if he went into the pit?" Hope gasped and looked up. She hadn't even thought of that.

"The closest thing we can think of is that he isn't affected by Malivore because of how he is connected to him. The rules don't apply to Landon, not the way they do for everyone else. Which is good, for us. Because it gives us an advantage of actually knowing who he is" 

"Ok, so we remember him.. How does that help us?" Hope asked. 

"Because Landon is so connected to everything that has happened to us. We know about Malivore because of Landon. Think about how much damage Malivore could do if no one remembered Landon? I don't think he has figured it out yet either. Obviously Hope would remember Landon because of her blood, but that's it." Josie looked to her sister for backup.

"We're hoping the actual Landon will distract Malivore enough so that he doesn't think about the fact that no one forgot Landon" Lizzie turned to Hope. "This is a good thing"

Hope scowled, "Ok, I get how that helps us, but what's our next step? Remembering Landon doesn't exactly give us a way to stop Malivore. It would almost be easier not to remember.." Hope trailed off, slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I don't mean that" she said, trembling. "I know" Lizzie said, giving Hope a sympathetic look. 

"Anyways," Josie continued. "I do have a point about this." She looked at Hope. "You remember the Oni?"

Hope nodded, glancing quickly at Lizzie who had her head down. 

"The Oni possessed people's minds, taking over their bodies, kind of like Malivore has done with Landon. Lizzie was able to fight off the Oni which is what I think Landon is doing." 

Josie stood up and walked over to a book open on the table. She grabbed it and lifted it up so the group could see the page.

"This sword" she said pointing to the book "is the only thing that could kill the Oni. It was spelled with a black magic purge spell. The same spell I used to give everyone their memories back"

"But Jo" Mg said, standing up. "You can't..." Josie stuck her hand out, silencing MG. "I know. I can't be the one to use the spell"

"We are not even sure this spell will work. Or if we could get close enough to even try it. But Landon is a phoenix, so we know that he will come back. The only question will be if he comes back as him, or as Malivore" 

Hope walked over to the group. "So I use the spell. How? He would see a weapon a mile away. Not to mention the last time I tried to use a spell, he vanished into thin air." Hope threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"That's the part we are still stuck on Hope" Lizzie said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Two steps forward, one step back" Hope groaned. 

"We're trying Hope." Lizzie said, a hint of anger in her voice. Hope noticed and softened her gaze. "I know Liz. I'm sorry. It's just been.. well, you know" 

"I know" Lizzie said, understanding Hope's frustration.

"We need to talk to Landon again. The real one" Josie said, looking at Hope.

"I don't know if we could. I could barely handle myself the last time..." Hope looked at Lizzie with panic in her eyes. Her body had started to tremble uncontrollably. 

"Um, I think Hope should rest" Lizzie said to the group. "She's had a long day" Lizzie grabbed Hope by the arm and guided her out into the hallway.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in the woods?" 

Hope glanced back over her shoulder, checking to make sure they were alone before she leaned in and whispered her reply to Lizzie's question. "Upstairs"

Once they were in Hope's room, she sat down on her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Lizzie sat across from her, crossing her legs and laying her hands in her lap.

"I wasn't honest with you about the whole wolf thing.." Hope started.

"I was feeling anxious, but I mostly wanted to find Landon..." Hope looked up into Lizzie's eyes. 

"When you are a wolf, your other senses take over and it's kind of a break from reality, you know?" 

Hope shifted her body on the bed, stretching out.

"But because I can control when I change, I am able to stay 'awake' so to speak once I shift. I thought that I could track him down using his scent. Which worked."

Hope sighed. "But, he was expecting me, making me think that he has been communicating with Landon more than he let on. The scary thing is though, the wolf was drawn to him. His scent was intoxicating and Malivore used my connection with Landon to his advantage. I had a hard time controlling that part of me"

"It wasn't until I heard _my_ Landon scream at me to run, that I was able to get away. If he can affect that side of me so much, how am I ever going to be able to beat Malivore?"

Hope was shaking at the memory. She had never felt so out of control before and it scared her more than she had let on.

"What I said before, about not remembering him being easier... I just feel like, maybe if I didn't love him.. Malivore wouldn't have this power over me and I would be able to defeat him"

Lizzie moved close to Hope and ran her hand along her arm, soothing her. "Hope, no. Don't talk like that. Think about what you are saying. Your love for Landon doesn't make you weak."

Hope turned her head to look up at her friend. "Hope, I wish I could find the kind of love that you have. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start being the badass that we all are envious of. Use your love for Landon and get pissed off. Let it fire you up so we can defeat this son of a bitch once and for all"

Lizzie stood up from Hope's bed. "Now, get some sleep. You have had a pretty shitty track record lately and I think that's affecting your mental health. And you know I know what I'm talking about so don't even start with me"

Hope felt a smile spread slowly across her face. "Ok, ok. I give." 

Lizzie nodded, pleased with herself. "Good. You know where to find me if you need me" 

Lizzie gave Hope a soft squeeze. "Sleep well Hope"

Hope closed her eyes, and within minutes was sound asleep.

"


	9. Chapter 9

_"Landon? Landon, where are you? I can't find you!" Hope stood in the middle of darkness, calling out for him. His voice was all around her, but she couldn't see him._

_"Hope! Help me, please! "_

_"Landon!"_

_"I don't know how much longer I can hold on Hope"_ _. Please, help me"_

_"I don't know how. How do I find you?"_

_"You have the answers Hope. You know what to do"_

_Hope stumbled through the dark, her hands out in front of her trying to find something to hold on to._

_She flicked her fingers quickly, producing a small ball of light. Ahead of her she could see a dark shape._

_"Landon?" she called out. Moving towards it, she started to make out a familiar body._

_"It's you! Landon!" Hope ran towards him, throwing her arms out in front of her, ready to embrace him._

_But when he looked up, she could see the glow of orange eyes. "You're too late" he said, laughing and pointing down to a shape on the ground in front of him._

_Looking down, she saw another body, curled up and not moving. "No" Hope cried out, shaking her head._

_She threw herself onto the real Landon's body, sobs heavy in her chest now. "Please wake up, please Landon. Don't leave me"_

Hope woke up covered in sweat. Looking over towards her window, she could see that night had set in. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but her muscles ached.

Her hand fluttered to her chest and clutched her shirt. She couldn't control the panic she felt from that nightmare and her heart was aching.

Hope buried her head in her hands, and curled her legs up towards her chest. 

"It's not real, it's not real" she kept whispering to herself in an effort to try to calm herself down. 

Once her breathing returned to normal, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and steadied herself. 

She grabbed a sweater hanging over a chair and threw it on. It was one of Landon's and it still smelled like him.

Once up, Hope's stomach rumbled as if it suddenly realized she hadn't put anything in it in the past few days. She decided to run down to the kitchen to make herself a snack. 

When she opened her door, she saw Raf leaning against the wall across the way. She glanced at him, shooting him a look of curiosity, before turning to walk down the hall.

"Wait up Hope" he called, running after her. She gave him a slight shrug, acknowledging his presence but didn't say anything. 

"Um, I just wanted to see how you were doing" he whispered, his voice cracking. 

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Fine, I guess" 

"Hope" he said, stopping and grabbing her shoulders. "Be real with me. Please." he begged.

She sighed in frustration. "What do you want me to say Raf? That I'm hanging by a thread? That I can't sleep because ALL I see is Landon? That this is all my fault? That I miss him more than anything in this world and.." Hope broke down. Raf stepped in to console her but she threw her hands up, pushing against his chest. "No" she said. "I can't.. I need to keep going. I need to keep fighting. I owe that to him"

"No one blames you for this Hope" Raf said softly, stepping back. "And you aren't alone"

Hope shook her head. "Yeah, I know.. I just.. I need to be strong. For Landon" She closed her eyes briefly, trying to collect herself. 

"Where are the others?" she asked him, once her body stopped trembling.

"In the library still." Hope nodded. "Ok, I'm going to get something to eat and then head over there. Meet you there?" 

Taking the hint, Raf nodded. "Yeah, meet you there" He cast one more look at her before turning away. 

Hope watched him walk away before heading to the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood for company, especially when the company was Landon's best friend. 

* * *

Raf walked into the library and sat down next to MG.

"You check on her?" Josie asked, turning to look at him.

Raf nodded. "She's up. She is grabbing something to eat and then coming here"

Lizzie sat down next to her sister. "She's ok?"

Raf shook his head. "Not really. She was crying out in his name in her sleep again."

"Dammit" Lizzie muttered. 

Josie put an arm around Lizzie, giving her a squeeze. "She will be alright. Hope is strong. You know this"

Lizzie nodded and shifted in her seat so that she could lay her head on Josie's shoulder.

"It just doesn't feel the same without Landon here" she said sadly. 

"I agree" Hope said, walking into the room. "But we will get him back. And I think he might have been trying to give me a clue"

Everyone looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" Wade asked looking hopeful. 

"I had another nightmare" Hope responded. "But, this one was different." she added quickly. 

"Landon said that I had the answers.. that I knew what I had to do"

Hope shook her head. "I don't know what he means though. What answers do I have?"

Hope brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes. "I want to scream. I don't know why I can't just figure this out!"

"Hey, you're under a lot of stress" Josie said, standing up and going to Hope. "It's understandable."

"But it's not enough" Hope said, looking at her friends.

"Break down the dream for us Hope. Maybe you're missing something." Lizzie said, jumping up.

"Um ok" Hope muttered and gave them every detail of her last nightmare.

When she was finished, she looked around the room expectantly. "Anyone?"

"I've got nothing" Kaleb said, shaking his head. 

Hope sighed. "Ok, well, we need to figure this out. Because if my dream means anything, its that Landon is running out of time."

"I might have an idea" Josie said quietly. "But it's dangerous"

Lizzie leaned against a table, leaning back on her hands. "It's better than nothing Jo" 

"Alright, what's your idea?" Hope asked, glancing at Josie before taking a seat.

"Um, I think the three of us" pointing to herself, Hope and Lizzie, "should discuss it first before bringing it up to the group"

"Wait, we want to help" MG piped up. 

"I know" Josie said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "and you will. But I just need to have a talk with Hope about it first"

"Whatever" Kaleb said, walking away. "Call when you need us" He motioned for MG to join him and together they walked out. 

Raf had fallen asleep in the chair, and Wade walked over and shook him gently. "Hey Raf? Why don't you go lay down for a bit?" 

Raf mumbled but stood up and slowly walked out of the room. Wade gave them one last look before shutting the doors. 

Both Hope and Lizzie turn to Josie. "Ok, spill" Lizzie said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you out of your mind?" Hope yelled, pacing the floor back and forth while Josie leaned against a table, arms crossed against her chest. 

"You almost died last time!" Hope was shaking her head. "I WILL NOT lose you guys too"

"Hope, this isn't your choice" Lizzie was staring out the window with her back turned to them. 

Josie motioned over to her sister in agreement.

"No. It's too dangerous" Hope said again, raising her voice. 

"I didn't tell you this to get your approval Hope" Josie walked over to join Lizzie at the window. Lizzie turned around and both stared at Hope, arms crossed, looks of determination on their faces.

"Besides" Josie said, softening. "We need to do whatever possible to get Landon back. And I don't see you coming up with anything"

Hope threw Josie a look of contempt, but knew Josie was right. 

"Ok, so say we do this? How are we going to even get close to him? He will know something is up" Hope sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"And, he wears Landon's face. I can't.. I don't want to hurt him. I think that's why the wolf was so easy to tame..." 

Hope crumbled into the chair behind her, bringing her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. " How am I supposed to kill the love of my life?"

"He'll come back Hope" Lizzie said softly.

"You don't know that" Hope whispered, a tear running down her face. "Everything we try isn't guaranteed. The end of Malivore might be the end of Landon too"

"We can't think like that Hope." Lizzie walked over and bent down in front of Hope. "You can't hesitate. If you hesitate, we could all die, Landon included."

"Look Hope, I know that you have the hardest part in this whole thing, I care for Landon, and I couldn't imagine having to make this choice when love hangs on the line" 

Josie nodded in agreement. "We don't want to lose Landon either..."

"I know" Hope said, looking at Lizzie and then Josie. "I just.. I don't know if I'm strong enough" She buried her head in her knees.

Lizzie turned to look at Josie, questioning whether they should go through with it. "We have to Lizzie. You know its our best shot" 

Hope's head shot up suddenly. She uncurled herself and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

"Make me forget" she said, looking straight at Josie.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie blurted out, standing up and throwing her hands on her hips.

"You heard me. Make me forget."

Lizzie shook her head. She pointed at Josie, urging her not to say a word.

"We will do no such thing" Lizzie grabbed Hope's hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Why would you want to do that? How would that help?"

Hope pulled away from her friend and took a step back. "Because I need to be strong! Because I need to be able to take a dagger, and shove it in the belly of the man I love! Because I need to do all this while my friends' lives are on the line, and without knowing whether it will even work or not! If I didn't love him... if my heart didn't break every time I thought of him.. If I knew how to be strong without him.." Hope crumbled to the ground, overcome with emotion.

Lizzie and Josie both ran to Hope, who was now curled up into herself. 

"Hey, hey" Josie soothed. "Forgetting Landon isn't going to help. You know that."

"Do you honestly want to forget your love for him?" Lizzie asked softly, her voice low. Hope looked up at her friends with red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. She shook her head. "No" she whispered.

"I know this is going to be hard for you. I don't envy what you have to do, but you are strong Hope. Everyone knows it. Landon knows it. And he's counting on you"

Hope nodded, closing her eyes and hanging her head down so that her forehead was against Lizzie's shoulder.

"Should we get everyone else?" Josie asked, offering Hope her hand. Hope looked up and then looked back at Lizzie. She bit her lip in thought, before closing her eyes and sighing. 

"Not yet" Hope said, taking Josie's hand and pulling herself up. "They can't help with what we need to do next."

Josie walked over to a bookcase and took out a stack of books. Hidden behind them was a small silver dagger, with gaelic markings etched into the blade. 

Hope gave her a look of confusion. "How?" 

Josie shrugged. "I saw Dad pull it out in the prison world.. I took a chance it was here in this one"

"You can't be a part of this spell Jo" Hope said, coming up behind her. "We don't know what more black magic would do to you"

"I know" Josie replied, casting her eyes to the side. "But I'm not leaving"

Hope chewed on her cheek in thought. She took the dagger from Josie and laid it down on the table. 

"We have to infuse it with your blood, Hope" Josie began. "Before you start the purge spell"

"I know" Hope mumbled, frozen in her spot.

"I can help with this part" Josie grabbed the dagger and held out her hand for Hope's. "The bowl Lizzie?" she motioned for her sister to pass her the small mixing bowl on the shelf. Lizzie grabbed it and placed it on the table. 

Hope gave Josie her hand and Josie moved it over the bowl. She took the blade and gently traced it along Hope's palm, allowing a trail of blood to follow along with it. 

The blood poured into the bowl, but Hope healed too fast. "Hope?" Josie asked, looking at her. 

"Oh yeah, you will have to do it a few times..." Hope rolled her eyes and sighed. Lizzie let out a small chuckle. "Werewolf healing.. must be nice"

Hope smiled. "Yeah, it does come in handy I guess"

Taking the opportunity to keep the mood light while Josie worked furiously to get a bowl of Hope's blood, Lizzie laughed loudly. "Oh, by the way.. I forgot to tell you that wolf you is pretty awesome.. soft too"

Hope looked up in shock. "You pet me?" Lizzie laughed again, nodding her head.

Hope joined Lizzie in her laugh, until Josie was shaking her head at both of them. "I think we are good"

Hope turned towards the bowl and grabbed the dagger from Josie. She placed in gently in the bowl of blood, and then muttered words under her breath.

She watched as the blood bubbled, splashing up and over the dagger until there was no more silver to be seen. 

"It needs to remain in here until all the blood is gone" Josie said to the other girls. "It probably shouldn't be left alone tonight."

"I'll watch it" Hope piped up. "I'm not sleeping anyways so it will be the easiest job of this whole thing"

Hope picked up the bowl and hugged it to her chest. "You guys should get some sleep"

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked and Hope nodded. "Go. I got this"

The twins both said goodnight and then walked out. Hope, still clutching the bowl to her chest, left to go up to her room.

She stopped when she saw Raf coming out of it, freezing when he saw Hope.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him. A look of fear flashed through his eyes before he turned quickly and tried to walk off. 

Hope flung her free hand up in the air, causing Raf to freeze in his spot.

"Don't move" she said sarcastically, before walking into her room to put the bowl of blood on her desk. She whispered a barrier spell around it and then turned back to the door where Raf was.

"Why were you in my room?" she demanded, her brows furrowed and her arms crossed against her chest.

He shifted his eyes away, refusing to look at her.

"Don't make me hurt you Raf" Hope threatened. "Why were you in my room? 


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm going to give you one last time to be honest with me Rafael, before I do something that will probably make Landon mad at me.. but I am really not in the mood to play nice right now."

Hope paced back and forth in front of the bars to the cell. Since Raf had refused to talk to her upstairs, she knocked him out with a sleeping spell and had him transported downstairs.

Raf sat on the small saggy bed they had in the corner, his head in his hands, and his mouth closed shut.

"I swear to God Raf!" Hope clenched her fists together, her nails digging into her palm. "Don't make me do something I will regret!"

Hope stomped her foot in frustration, and sighed loudly.

"Fine. Stay here and rot" Hope turned swiftly on her heels, but cast a quick glance at Raf before heading out. He was looking at her now, hands clenched at his side and tears in his eyes.

The anger within her melted, but she was not going to back down. He was in her room for a reason, and until he told her what it was, he would stay put.

Hope knocked softly on door 23, hoping they would still be up but not wanting to wake them if they weren't.

Josie opened the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hope?" she asked surprised. "Is everything ok?"

"The bowl?" Josie looked at Hope frantically but Hope raised her hand up, motioning for Josie to calm down. "It's ok. It's safe. I put a barrier spell on it"

Josie sighed in relief. "So why are you here then?" Hope looked over Josie's shoulder at Lizzie's sleeping form. Hope took a step back and put her finger to her mouth. 

Josie nodded, closing the door behind her so they wouldn't wake Lizzie.

"I found Raf sneaking out of my room after we all said goodnight" 

Josie brought her hand up to her mouth, shocked. "What?!" 

"He won't tell me why he was in there. I think Malivore might have gotten to him" Hope pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to make sense of everything. 

"I have him downstairs in a cell." Hope added. 

Josie paced the floor, her hands on her head, trying to think. "Truth spell?" 

Hope nodded. "That's what I was thinking. But I wanted to come to you and Lizzie first. Make sure I wasn't overreacting, you know?" 

"No I get it. He's Landon's brother" Josie put a hand on Hope's shoulder, comforting her. 

"Should we wake Lizzie for this?" Hope looked at the door, and then back at Josie. 

"We probably should. She would be pretty upset if she was left out" Josie laughed, pushing on the door to her room. 

"Damn straight I would be" Lizzie exclaimed, causing both Hope and Josie to jump back in surprise as the door swung open.

"I thought you were sleeping" Josie whispered softly, bringing her hands up to embrace her sister.

Lizzie leaned in and pulled Josie to her. "You know I can't sleep without you either right?" 

Hope looked upon the sisters with envy and sighed softly without even realizing. Lizzie lifted her eyebrow up in question, before extending an arm out and pulling Hope into their hug.

"We're family" she said, as Hope softened into the twosome's embrace. 

"So, let's go interrogate a wolf" Lizzie exclaimed, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips. Hope and Josie laughed, nodding their heads.

When they got downstairs, they found Raf huddled into a corner, curled up into a ball. He was muttering something under his breath, totally unaware that they were even there.

"I think you broke him Hope" Lizzie went up to the bars and tapped her fingernails on them, trying to get his attention.

"Raf?" 

He didn't look up. Instead he curled himself up even more, rocking back and forth still muttering to himself.

The girls looked at each other in confusion. Josie shrugged her shoulders, silently asking Hope what should they do. 

For the spell to work, he needed to be looking at them, and he was doing anything but that in this moment.

"What is wrong with him?" Josie asked, staring at the broken werewolf in the corner.

"I don't know. He wasn't like this when I left him.." Hope shook her head, confused more than ever.

"Guys, in order for our plan to work, we need Raf on our side. He's Landon's brother, and the only other person other than Hope who could possibly reach him"

"I know Josie" Hope said softly. 

Hope turned and looked at Raf. "I have an idea."

She opened the cell doors and walked in, turning to her friends before closing the doors behind her.

"Hope? Are you sure?" Lizzie asked, keeping an eye on Raf.

Hope nodded. "You guys were so worried about me after Landon.." she trailed off, wiping her eyes quickly. 

"But did anyone check on him? See how he was doing?"

Josie and Lizzie looked at each other. "He seemed fine. We didn't think he needed us"

Hope shook her head. "That's what I thought."

Hope walked slowly up to Rafael, putting her hand out in front of her. She kneeled down, and softly touched his shoulder.

"Raf?" she whispered, gently shaking him. 

He refused to look up at her, but Hope could hear him whispering Landon's name over and over again.

Hope sighed and sat down next to him. "I know how you're feeling. And I know that it's hard, especially when you feel so alone. But we're here now Raf. We all are"

"I miss him" Raf whispered, his head still pressed against his knees.

Hope motioned for the girls to come in and join her. He was going to need all of them in this moment. 

Josie and Lizzie came in and sat down with them. Lizzie placed her hand on Raf's knee and Josie put hers on his other shoulder.

Raf finally looked up and with puffy eyes, and looked at each of them one by one.

"Hope, I.." he started to say but looked down before he could finish.

"I miss him too Raf. So much. I love him with every fibre of my being" Hope stifled back a sob. 

Raf nodded at her. "He's my brother." 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I was in your room. I was looking for this" Raf opened the hand he had clutched tight to his chest.

In it was the ring Hope had given him before they fought Triad. "I just thought the pain would go away if I could be a wolf"

Hope looked at the twins. "Oh Raf" she said. "Trust me when I say that wouldn't work"

He looked at her, knitting his brows together in confusion. "Long story" she said, looking away.

"We need you" Josie said to him, rubbing his shoulder. "We can't get him back without you. He needs his brother"

Both Hope and Lizzie nodded in agreement. Hope stood up, wiping the dust off her clothes.

"Use the pain to get mad at Malivore" she told Raf. "That's what I'm doing." She offered her hand out to him. 

He stared at it for a few minutes before taking it and letting her help him up. He wiped his eyes and turned to help Lizzie and Josie up.

"Well that went better than we thought" Lizzie laughed. "We were so sure you were under Malivore's control"

Josie hissed at Lizzie "Liz!" but Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders. "What?!"

Raf laughed nervously. "Do you still think that?"

"Jury is still out" Lizzie said nonchalantly before turning and following Hope upstairs. 

Raf flicked a quick look at Josie before following her out the door.

Raf ran to catch up with Hope, trailing behind her as she climbed the stairs.

"Thank you Hope.. you know.. for understanding" 

Hope nodded. "It's for Landon right.. We need him back." 

"Yeah" Raf said, stopping in his tracks. "I'm, uh, going to go clean up.." and then he turned and ran off. 

Hope cast a quick glance in his direction before turning to look at the twins. "He still likes you, you know" Josie said, cautiously. 

"I've made it perfectly clear. I'm not interested. I'm in love with Landon" Hope shook her head, frustrated.

"Yeah, I know.. He knows.. It's just.. try not to be too cold with him, ok? He's walking a fine line here, and we need him to stay focused on the task at hand" 

"I know, Jo"

* * *

Raf walked into his room and shut the door behind him. A breeze from the window made him shiver. He walked over to the balcony to close the door, but before he did, he noticed someone standing there, looking over the edge.

"Did you get it?" the figure asked.

Raf sighed. "No, she caught me. Why do you need it again?"

The figure turned, and Landon walked into the room. "That is none of your concern, Rafael"

Raf took a seat on his bed. "Yeah, but I'm the one putting myself in danger to get it"

Landon smiled. "As if the Tribrid would hurt you. She knows how much you mean to her precious Landon"

"She came pretty close though. I had to think of something quick to get her to back off" A pained expression crossed Raf's face as he remembered how mad Hope was at him.

"I don't like deceiving them all like this" 

Landon took a seat next to Raf on the bed. "Remember, I told you, if you help me, you will get your brother back. And she won't die. You're doing this for her, right?"

Raf nodded his head. "Yeah, I know"

Landon stood up and walked over to the window. "Just make sure you know what's going on, ok? Be my eyes and ears in this place. Your brother's and the Tribrid's lives depend on it"

Raf sighed but didn't respond. He nodded slightly as he watched as wings made of fire sprouted from Landon's back. 

Landon turned to look at Raf once more, his eyes glowing orange, before he disappeared from Raf's sight.

Raf laid his head down on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He knew he should have gone to Hope when Malivore approached him again, but he had made a promise that if he helped, Malivore would spare Hope's life.

He needed to protect Landon at all costs, and protecting Landon meant protecting Hope.

Still, he hoped he was doing the right thing, otherwise Hope was going to kill him.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Why are you doing this? Why involve them at all?  _

“Stupid boy. Haven’t you figured it out already?” Malivore threw his hands up in the air, spinning around. 

“This place, these people, they are ALL part of the story. You think you came to this school accidentally? No, you were always supposed to come here. Why do you think you were in Mystic Falls to begin with? Each point in your life was supposed to lead you to the keys to release me.”

_ Wait? What are you saying? _

“Nothing in your life was an accident Landon. Nothing. It was all carefully planned.. It should have gone off without any problems..”

_ So me meeting Hope? Falling in love with her? That was all planned? _

Malivore snorted. “No. That part was not planned. My guess is that her birth was the universe trying to balance itself after you were born. She was never supposed to happen, and you were never supposed to meet. In fact, I’m almost positive she is the key to  _ your  _ undoing as well as my own. So you understand why we are here now? Why she must die?”

_ A balance? Like ying and yang? Can’t have one without the other? Is that what you are saying? _

Malivore groaned in frustration. “Don’t read too much into this boy. As soon as she is gone, you will be too. And how poetic that it will be your best friend who will be the one to kill her. I’m almost tempted to keep her alive for a little bit longer… This will be so entertaining”

_ She will find a way to stop you. You think you have it all figured out, but you don’t know Hope like I do. She will sacrifice me if it means saving everyone else. If I were you, I’d be afraid.  _

“So cocky boy. You have too much faith.”

Malivore turned his head suddenly, hearing something in the distance. A smile slowly spread across his face. “Time to go see what your oh so helpful friend found out”

* * *

  
“The dagger is ready” Hope said, lifting the barrier spell and plucking it out of the bowl. 

The twins were sitting on Hope’s bed, discussing Raf.

“I’m just saying that it was really weird” Lizzie said shaking her head, confusion evident on her face.

“People all grieve in different ways, Liz” Josie replied softly, putting her hands on her sister’s knees.

“Yeah I know.. But now? Weeks later? There is something off about that. I don’t think we should trust him” Lizzie sighed in frustration. 

“Hope was practically comatose” Josie replied tilting her head towards her friend. “Some people take time to process things.”

“Hope?” Lizzie called out, turning her head towards her. “What do you think?”

Hope pinches her lips together, thinking deeply about the question.

“Well, I think you are both right. We need to be cautious, but I also think Raf truly is still dealing with Landon’s loss. As we all are.” 

“So what do we do then?” Josie asked. 

Hope shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe we just keep the whole plan to ourselves until we need to share. Malivore could get to anyone, and right now, my circle of people I trust is very small”

Both Lizzie and Josie nod in agreement. 

Hope cleared her throat and holds the dagger out. “Time for the next step”

“Right” Josie jumped up from the bed and grabbed a book out of the bag she dropped on the floor earlier. 

“This is the spell we need. It’s the same one I used to bring everyone’s memories back, and the same one that was in the sword that killed the Oni”

“Jo” Hope whispers, putting a hand on her shoulders. “You can’t be here for this one”

Josie sighs. “Yeah, I know.. But I’m not leaving. I just won’t help with the spell part”

“But what if the magic is drawn to you? Black magic is unstable, and know that”

Hope flicks her eyes quickly to Lizzie before looking back at Josie. “I just don’t want anything to happen to either of you. From now on, this is my burden. Not yours.”

“Fine” Josie says frustrated, “but you better call us if you need anything.. Got it?” 

Hope nodded. “I promise”

Satisfied, Josie gave a quick nod and offered her hand to Lizzie. 

“Let’s go” she said, pulling Lizzie up from the bed.

Opening the door, they notice Raf with his hand up, about to knock.

“Oh, uh.. I was hoping I could talk to Hope” he says quickly, shifting his eyes downwards.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. “Hope?” she calls out, without removing her gaze from Raf.

“It’s fine,” Hope replies. She comes over to the door and puts a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder.

“Go. I can handle things” Lizzie glances at Hope before nodding her head. “Ok”

“What was that about?” Hope overhears Josie whispering to her sister when she thought they were out of earshot.

Hope chuckled softly, and shook her head. “So,” she says, her attention turned back on Raf.

“What do you want?”

He ran his hand up and over his head and Hope noticed him shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He was definitely hiding something. 

“I was just wondering if you needed any help.. You know, with getting Lan back.”

Hope cast a quick glance behind her, grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door to her room shut. 

“I’m good Raf. But thank you. There is nothing you need to do right now. Once we have it figured out, we will let everyone else know”

“But” Hope says quickly, her eyes lighting up with an idea. “I actually just thought of something”

Raf looked up at her, frozen to the spot craning his neck to listen. 

“You remember the arrow?”

“The golden one?” Raf asks. Hope nods. 

“Yeah, that one. We actually figured out that it is indeed the only thing that could kill a phoenix.. And well, if our plan goes well, then we just might be able to kill Landon’s body briefly, successfully evacuating Malivore... “

Raf raised an eyebrow at her, the confusion and worry clear on his face. “But, Landon? How will you get him back?” 

Hope looked away. “That’s the problem. We might not be able to. But we have to try. You know that Landon would want it that way. I honestly don’t know if there is a way to save him anymore.” Hope threw her hands up to her face and let the tears flow freely. 

“Where is the arrow now?” Raf asks quietly, raising a hand up to comfort Hope, but pulls away quickly after some consideration.

Hope looks up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “Dr. Saltzman locked it away in his office. I would just feel so much better knowing that it was safe.. Here.. with me, under a barrier spell”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you think you could get it for me? Please?”   
Raf nodded vigorously. “Of course. Anything to help” 

Hope smiled. “Thanks Raf. You really are a good friend”

After Raf left, Hope closed the door to her room and put a spell on the door so that she couldn’t be interrupted. 

Grabbing the dagger, she sat cross legged on her bed and placed it down in front of her. She pulled the book into her lap and began the work on infusing the dagger with the spell she knew would be the only thing to rid Malivore from Landon’s body.


	13. Chapter 13

After the spell, Hope felt drained so she laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes.  
Memories of her and Landon laying here together flooded into her mind, and a wave of guilt washed over her. 

_“I didn’t choose you” she had said to him, and he gently traced his fingers along her cheek before pushing her hair back behind her ear. “You didn’t need to Hope” he said, leaning into her._   
_“You had to save your family” She closed her eyes softly and sighed. “I know, but I love you so much and I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you” Landon tilted her face up so that she was looking into his eyes. “I know baby” He gently kissed the tip of her nose “I am head over heels in love with you too” She smiled at him and wrapped her hands around his neck. “Kiss me” she whispered, placing a hand behind his head and twirling her fingers in his curly hair. He gave her a sly smile and leaned in. “As you wish” His lips crashed against hers in unbridled passion, both letting themselves get lost in each others’ arms that night._

Hope pulled her pillow to her chest and curled her body around it. She missed Landon so much, and even though they had this plan in place, she wasn’t sure it would actually work and bring him back to her. They had thought of everything right? She went over the steps in her head, mentally ticking them off. Suddenly she sat up, throwing the pillow to the side so that it tumbled and fell to the ground. “My blood!” she exclaimed. “It’s not enough”   
She jumped off her bed, and grabbed the dagger, tucking it into her sleeve.   
Hope took down the spell from her room and peeked out her door to make sure no one was around. Carefully and quietly, she made her way to the twins’ room, and knocked on the door.   
When there was no answer, she tried the doorknob and was happy to find that they hadn’t locked their door.   
Both of the girls were asleep in Lizzie’s bed, so Hope quietly threw up a spell for privacy before she sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed Josie’s leg. “Hey, Jo” she whispered nudging her. Josie sat up with a fright, a blast of energy coming off her and hitting Hope with a wave so strong that she slammed against the closed door. Lizzie bolted awake at the noise.   
“Oh my god Hope!” Josie screeched, getting up from the bed, “I am so sorry! I didn’t.. I don’t know where that came from!”   
Hope stood up and wiped herself off. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have woken you, but it couldn’t wait”   
Lizzie grounded the sleep out of her eyes, and stared at both of them in confusion and frustration. “I was having a good dream too” she pouted, glaring at Hope.  
Hope sighed. “I said I was sorry” Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. What is it?”   
“My blood” Hope started, sliding the dagger out of her sleeve and placing it on the bed.   
“What about your blood?” Lizzie questioned. Josie’s eyes grew wide. “It isn’t enough!”   
Hope nodded. Lizzie still wasn’t understanding and sighed. “Ok?”  
Josie turned to her sister, “Hope isn’t a vampire. So her blood isn’t going to work alone.”   
“OH” Lizzie exclaimed, finally understanding. “So we need vampire blood?”   
Hope nodded. “We need to infuse the dagger with vampire blood. That’s why Malivore didn’t die when I jumped into the pit. This is my fault, and I can’t afford to make any mistakes this time. Not when Landon’s life is on the line”  
“Any vampire blood?”   
Hope nodded. “Yes”  
Lizzie thought for a second. “MG?”   
Hope nodded again. “You think he would agree?”   
“I’ll make sure he does” Josie piped up. “Landon is his friend. I know he will want to help.”  
Hope chewed on the side of her cheek, deep in thought. “But” she said softly, “He can’t tell anyone what we are doing. I think Lizzie was right about Raf”  
“I was?” Lizzie asked, surprised.   
“He was acting odd after you guys left” Hope looked behind at the door and then came closer to the girls so that she could speak quietly without anyone overhearing.   
“I just got a bad feeling about it. I don’t know why.”  
Lizzie elbowed her sister. “Her spidey sense was tingling” Lizzie realized what she said and sighed. “Oh God, the nerds are rubbing off on me”  
Hope laughed. “Anyways,” she continued, “I told him that we were going to use the golden arrow to save Landon, and sent him to get it for me. If he doesn’t..” Hope shrugged her shoulders.  
“You’re testing him” Josie clapped her hands together and jumped up from the bed.   
“That’s smart.” She patted Hope on the shoulder. “What are you going to do if...?” but Josie couldn’t finish her sentence as she saw Hope’s face fall.   
Hope shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s Landon’s best friend.. “   
“He’ll do the right thing” Josie said softly, pulling Hope towards her. Hope leaned her head on Josie’s shoulder and sighed. “I hope so”

“We should get MG and fill him in” Josie said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.   
Hope nodded and stepped back, turning her head to the door and then back to the twins.   
“Should we go together?” both Lizzie and Josie asked in unison. Hope shook her head. “Can you go Jo?” Josie nodded. “Of course. I’ll be right back” She grabbed a sweater off her bed and threw it over her head, pulling it down until her pajama shirt wasn’t showing anymore.   
When Josie left, Hope sat down on the bed beside Lizzie. “Is she ok?”   
Lizzie shook her head. “I don’t know Hope.” She sighed, and closed her eyes for a minute before looking back at Hope. “She says she is, but you know Josie.. She never lets anyone take care of her” Hope nodded. “Yeah, I know. But earlier, when she knocked me back.. Has that been happening a lot?” Lizzie glanced at the door quickly before nodding. “More than she will admit to” Worry crept over Hope’s face and Lizzie immediately felt bad for adding more onto Hope’s plate. “Josie will be fine. I promise. It’s probably just after affects from before”  
Hope wrinkled her nose in thought, but softly sighed and clasped her hands together. “Ok, but any sign of trouble…” Lizzie raised her hand stopping her, “I know Hope”

Hope opened her mouth to say more, but she turned her head to the door, craning her neck to listen. “They’re coming” she said swiftly and rising from the bed. “Hey” Hope called out softly as MG and Josie walked through the door. Josie nodded and closed the door behind her.   
MG glanced at Lizzie before turning his attention to Hope. “Josie said you needed my help?”

“Yeah, we need your blood” Hope said with a straight face. MG blinked a couple times, the question not fully registering in his brain. “MG?” Lizzie says frustratingly.   
“My blood? Ok..” he stammers. “Can you even get blood from a vampire?”   
Hope sighed and grabbed the dagger. She motioned for him to hold his hand out, palm up and when he did, she pressed the blade down and sliced through his palm.   
MG closed his eyes so that he couldn’t see the blood. “You’re a vampire…” Lizzie looked at him bewildered. “And this makes you queasy?”  
MG shook his head. “No, it’s not that.. I just.. You know.. Blood..” he sighed.   
Hope looked at him with sad eyes. “He’s worried that he is a ripper” she said softly. “Yeah, that” MG agreed, looking away.  
“OH” Lizzie exclaimed, feeling guilty for her earlier comment. “Even your own blood?”  
MG shook his head. “I don’t know, but I didn’t want to take any chances”  
“That should be enough” Hope piped up, and wrapping MG’s hand into her own. “Thank you”   
He shot a quick smile at her. “Yeah, no problem”   
Now that the dagger was coated in vampire blood, Hope felt more confident in their plan.   
The spell she had done on it earlier had prevented the blood from dripping off, so the blade now shined a bright red rather than its usual silver.   
“You can’t tell anyone about this, ok?” Josie whispered to MG as they both watched as Hope cast an illusion spell on the dagger. MG didn’t see what she turned it into, as Hope swiftly shielded it from his view. He nodded. “Yeah” but he was unable to hide the worry on his face.   
“You should go now MG” Lizzie said to him, practically pushing him out the door. “Thanks for everything” MG went to object but he quickly rethought it and decided against whatever thought that had crossed his mind.   
“So the dagger is ready?” Lizzie asked after shutting the door. Both Hope and Josie nodded.   
“So when do we start?” 

* * *

After talking to Hope, Raf knew he needed to get his hands on that golden arrow.   
He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with it yet. He didn’t want to hand it over to Malivore, but he also didn’t want Hope to die and he struggled immensely.   
“Hope said it was in a drawer?” he asked himself as he looked around Alaric’s office. Looking at the desk, he noticed there was a drawer that had a lock on it. The lock gave way easily when Raf put a little force behind it, and there, on top of some books, sat the golden arrow.   
“That was almost too easy” Raf said out loud to himself, but grabbed the arrow anyways. 

He tucked it into the back of his pants and pulled his shirt over so that the arrow was hidden from prying eyes. Raf peeked into the hallway, to make sure no one was around, and once he was sure the coast was clear, he softly closed the door behind him and made his way upstairs.   
The arrow felt hot against his skin and he yelped as it seared into his back.   
When Raf got to the top of the stairs, he stood there for a moment, looking left and then looking right. One way was Hope, and the other was Malivore.   
With the arrow burning into his back, he knew he had to make a choice, but he was frozen.  
Raf closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what he needed to do. With a slight nod of his head, he turned and walked towards the only choice he could make.


	14. Chapter 14

Malivore was pacing the room when Raf walked in. He panicked and closed the door quickly.  
“What if someone saw you?!” he hissed through his teeth.  
Malivore just laughed and shook his head. “What do I care if anyone sees me? It’s not like they could harm me at all. I look like their precious phoenix”   
He took a seat on the bed and patted the empty spot beside him. “Now, come, tell me what you found out”  
Raf sighed and pulled the golden arrow out from behind him. “Here” he said, handing it to Landon/Malivore.  
“This? This is what they think could defeat me?” he laughed again, and clutched the arrow tightly in his hand. Raf sat back when he noticed the hand holding the arrow start to change into an orange color. The arrow bubbled and melted into the hand, snapping it in half and falling to the floor in a loud crash.   
“Pathetic” Malivore stated amused.   
Raf’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the arrow on the floor. It was melted clean through.   
“How?” he muttered, unable to finish his sentence before he was knocked back by Landon’s fist.   
Raf slammed back against the wall, knocking the breath out of him.   
“You think I’m stupid boy? I know you are holding out on me”  
Raf panted as he tried to catch his breath. “I swear, this is what Hope told me to get. She said it would kill you!” Raf was kneeling down, his hands on his chest, eyes down as Malivore stood over him. 

_Enough! You don’t have to do this!_

“Shut up boy!” Malivore screamed, throwing his hands up to his head. “Your wolf will pay for lying to me” He brought his foot up as if he was going to kick Rafael, but Landon’s voice inside of him was screaming. Raf braced for impact, but when it never came, he looked up and saw Landon’s body locked in the same position. Raf rolled out of the way and as soon as he was out of the path, Landon’s foot came crashing down. Raf stared at Landon as he clutched at his head, eyes bulging out and his skin red from the pressure.   
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” he screamed, twirling around until he was facing Raf again.

_Did I just do that?_

“It was a one time thing boy!” Malivore screeched. 

_No, it's not going to be. I can control my body. I made you stop. I can do it again. We are going to beat you._

His eyes focused on Raf, as he smoothed out his shirt, trying to regain composure.  
“You’re lucky I was feeling generous wolf” he spat out. “It won’t happen again”  
Raf nodded, his breathing still rapid and unable to speak.   
“Find me something better. And tell that Tribrid that I want to see her. Tomorrow night. Here in this room” Malivore ran out the balcony and jumped off, sprouting wings as he fell.   
Raf ran to the balcony after him, and watched as the wings grew smaller and smaller until they were out of sight. 

* * *

Malivore landed with a thud. “What do you think you are doing?” he called out.

_I’m going to get my body back._

Malivore sneered. “Just because you put on one little show and saved that pathetic excuse you call a brother, does not mean you will defeat me”

_I’m sick and tired of everyone underestimating me! And even if you don’t think I can beat you, I can at least help my friends out. And I will help Hope out, because she will wonder woman her way through whatever you throw at her and you will be defeated. I have all the faith in her_

“You really are clueless aren’t you? Can’t you see? She will never win. We are connected by more than just our minds and body. As long as you exist, I exist. And we know she won’t kill her precious ‘epic’ love”

_You’re exhausting. You keep talking about how you are going to win, blah blah blah_  
_But from where I stand… or watch rather, you seem to be all words.. You’ve had plenty of chances to kill Hope.. Raf.. any of them really. You seemed to have unlocked a magnitude of powers, which is pretty cool and something I intend to explore further when you are gone.._  
_But what I still don’t understand is why are we here, right now, having this conversation? I mean, surely you could just kill everyone like you say and wipe your hands of this place…_

“You are really starting to get on my nerves. I enjoy playing with your little friends, boy. That’s the only reason they are not all dead yet”

_You want to know what I think?_

“Not really. I’d prefer you to shut up actually”

_Fat chance. You are all I have to talk to now, so you’re stuck with me. Or I’m stuck with you… We’re stuck with each other.. Anyways, I think that you can’t kill them. It goes against the very code of the spell you were made with. They are a protected species.. That’s why you wanted Raf to kill Hope. That’s why you couldn’t kill her when she was a wolf.. You can’t._

“Why you ignorant little fool…”

_She will figure it out you know. Hope is the smartest person I know._

“Enough about your precious Hope! I am so sick of your thoughts, and your emotions and the way your body responds anytime it is near her.. When you were made, this was not supposed to happen. You were not supposed to love and she was not supposed to exist! I will figure out a way to sever this tie. Mark my words.”

_I’m pretty sure I had the same conversation with a Cupid once. About me and her. Well, actually it was his evil brother Pothos and I saved the day, but I had this really awesome speech.._

“ENOUGH!” Malivore screamed. 

_Some supreme being you are_

“I might not be able to kill your friends, son, but I can summon someone who can”

_I knew I was right! So ok then, you can't kill them by your own hands, so how? I’m not made of mud. Your pit was destroyed._

“Stupid boy. I don’t need mud. Just your blood. Our blood.” Malivore smirked and grabbed a sharp rock, slicing the fatty part of the palm until a nice flow of blood was pouring out onto the ground.

When the blood hit the earth, smoke started to rise and the ground gave way, bubbling and opening up. The smell was horrendous and Landon’s human senses were taken aback. He gagged on the stench that rose with the steam. 

“Humans are so weak and pathetic” 

_And now you are one. Joke is on you I guess. Actually while we are on that subject, what exactly am I? I am clearly not made of mud, and you don’t actually have DNA…_

“What do I have to do to get you to stop talking?!” 

_Hey, you steal my body, you get all my thoughts. And now you can’t get away from me, so I might as well find out some information while I can. So, what am I exactly? What’s the harm in telling me? It’s not like I can tell anyone else._

“You are molded into what I want you to be. You may not be made of mud, but I did build you so to speak. I wanted you to live forever, so you are a Phoenix. Any power I wanted to have, I took from each monster I absorbed. You have a human form not just from your mother’s DNA but because I also wanted you fireproof but still able to pass among the humans..”

_Dragon…_

“Yes, I suppose you met one of our many friends. She was a real prize. But my son make no mistake, no other creature is as strong as I made you." 

_Besides Hope_

“This body can never truly be defeated, no matter how many times it is put down. The more it rises, the stronger it becomes. So your little game of twenty questions isn’t going to work on me Landon. Your girlfriend will not defeat me. She will be the one to fall”

_So why did you answer if you knew why I was asking?_

“Because I am not scared of her. I have no fear.”

_So you keep saying.._

“Hush boy” Malivore said with a sly smile sliding across his face “The fun is about to start”


	15. Chapter 15

“So he wants to meet with me?” Hope said irritated. “And he told you to tell me this why?”  
Raf shrugged his shoulders. “No idea”  
“Hope,” Lizzie put her hand on Hope’s shoulder to get her attention, “How do we know this isn’t a trap?”  
“We don’t.” Hope replied, “But I’m not going to back down. I can’t be afraid, Liz”   
Lizzie shook her head, “But he wants to kill you” Hope sighed. “I know, but I’ll have all of you with me” She looked around the room at her friends. “You know, I didn’t think I would ever get to that point in my life, to call people friends. But then Landon happened, and he showed me what it was like to love people. He would fight for me, and all of you, so we owe it to Landon to fight for him as well”   
“No one is saying we won’t fight for him Hope” Josie chimed in. “Believe me, I know what it feels like to be lost and to have people you love put their lives on the line for yours. It’s just, we don’t know what he is capable of, or how to truly defeat him. Putting ourselves at risk before we are ready isn’t going to help him”  
“We didn’t know what you were capable of either Jo” Lizzie said softly, “Hope’s right. We owe it to Landon” Josie looked away from them and sighed. “Yeah, I guess that’s true” she squeaked out, her voice crackling with pain.  
Both Hope and Lizzie went to comfort her. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean..” Lizzie started to say but Josie shook her head. “It’s ok. It’s true right?” She wiped her eyes and stepped back from her sister and her friend who stood there looking slightly bewildered.  
“Let’s just figure out a plan for later ok?” Josie turned to look at Raf. “Are you going to stand with us?” Raf looked at the three girls and then nodded.   
“Good.” Hope exclaimed. “So, what is the plan?”

* * *

Raf broke off from the gang to go meet Malivore in his room before the meeting.   
He found him lying on Landon’s bed, feet crossed and arms tucked behind his head.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home” he muttered bitterly.   
“It is my room or don’t you remember?” Malivore mocked, sitting up and throwing Raf a smile.   
“No, it is _Landon’s_ room, and you are not my brother” Raf growled.   
Malivore laughed. “You seem to have quite the attitude on you right now wolf” He threw his legs over the bed and stood up. “What happened to the sniveling whiny crybaby from the last few days?” Malivore walked over to Raf and brought his face to close to his, their noses only a few inches apart. “You aren’t thinking of challenging me now are you Alpha?”  
Raf took a step back. “I wouldn’t dream of it” he said sarcastically. Malivore cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “Something is different with you”  
“Give me my brother back” Raf snarled, lunging towards Malivore, but his move was expected and Malivore side stepped out of the way causing Raf to tumble forward.   
“Did you really think that would work?” Malivore chuckled. “You really are as stupid as I thought”  
Suddenly, Malivore was hit from behind with a spell, blasting him forwards and off his feet.   
“No, but we knew this would” teased Hope, standing behind him with her hands on her hips.   
Both Josie and Lizzie were standing behind her, each with a hand on her shoulder, ready to siphon if needed.   
“Raf, quick” Hope called out to him, waving her hand. Raf jumped up and over to Hope, brushing past the girls so that he was standing in the hallway.  
The twins’ hands glowed red as they siphoned from Hope, before the three of them broke off and formed a triangle around Malivore. They all threw up a spell at the same time, effectively creating a barrier spell from all angles.   
When they were done, they all stood back and watched as Malivore roared with fury.  
“I’m sure you recognize a barrier spell right?” Hope mocked, a slight smile on her face. “Oh, and don’t go getting any ideas about flying out of here. I learned my lesson with Pothos”

“You!” Malivore sneered at Raf. “You think they will forgive you for your betrayal?”   
Hope stepped in front of Raf, blocking him from view.  
“He didn’t betray us. You know, he came to me with the arrow the other night. He told me everything. Raf is loyal to Landon, not you and you will not touch a hair on his head” Hope snarled through her teeth, channeling her inner wolf.   
“This won’t keep me in” Malivore threatened. “You will pay for this”  
“I know” Hope said calmly. “I just needed some time with you alone”  
Hope turned to her friends and waved them off.   
“Are you sure Hope?” Both Josie and Lizzie asked in unison. Hope nodded. “I have to do this on my own”   
“Ok, but we will be right outside.” Lizzie said sternly, eyeing Malivore. 

Hope waited until they closed the door behind them before turning back to Malivore and sitting down on the floor next to the barrier. She closed her eyes and started muttering words under her breath.  
Malivore brought his hand up to the barrier spell and pushed on it. “Strong. But it won’t hold me for long.” He watched as Hope didn’t break her focus, enraged but a small part of him felt fascinated at the sight of her at the same time.

_I told you not to underestimate her_

“Not now boy” he snarled under his breath, eyeing Hope who was still focused on whatever she was doing.

_Do you feel that?_

“What, what is happening?” Malivore actually sounded scared.

_It’s her. She’s doing something.. I feel stronger.._

“STOP!” Malivore roared, bringing his hands up to his head and curling his fingers in his hair, tugging hard. The body started to shake uncontrollably and he was suddenly flung back to the floor, frozen in pain as the spell Hope was doing escalated. Malivore screamed, the sound of it bouncing off the barrier, until he finally passed out.

Hope’s eyes popped open, and she gasped for air. She threw her hand out to brace herself from falling over, the spell having taken a lot of energy from her. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, and silently prayed that the spell worked.

“Hope?” She heard his voice call out to him, and when she opened her eyes, he was sitting up, his eyes wide in surprise. “You.. you brought me back” he exclaimed, a smile breaking out on his face.   
“Landon!” Hope burst out into tears, overwhelmed with happiness and sadness all at once.   
“What did you do?” Landon asked, shaking his head in disbelief.   
“It was an old spell that my Aunt Freya told me about. I don’t know how long we have Landon. She said it probably wasn’t going to be permanent” Hope brushed away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She stood up and Landon mimicked her.   
“I’ve missed you” he said softly, bringing his hand up to the barrier, and lightly pushing on it.   
Hope brought her hand up to where Landon’s was resting and placed it against his.   
“I’ve missed you too Landon. So much” Hope’s voice broke as she spoke.   
“I’m going to take down the spell Landon” she said softly, the need to be in his arms was overwhelming and she couldn’t hold back anymore.  
“Hope, are you sure that’s a good idea? What if he comes back? I don’t want to hurt you”  
“Landon, I need you. Please?” Hope begged. She knew what could happen, but even a few minutes with him were better than the nothing she had since she thought he died.   
He smiled and nodded, and she waved her hand to take down her part of the barrier.   
She fell into Landon’s arms and he kissed her passionately. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling and he cupped her face in his hands as they kissed. “Oh Hope” he mumbled in between kisses “I love you so much” She wrapped her arms around him tighter, not wanting to let him go.   
Landon pulled away and Hope sighed in protest. “I need to tell you this before he comes back. He can’t kill you. Any of you. Not on his own. Remember that ok?”   
Landon’s fingers brushed against her cheek and down to her lips. He leaned his head in until their foreheads were touching and he kissed her lips softly this time.   
“Don’t give up on me” he whispered. “Never” she replied, finding his lips again. Suddenly, his hands slammed hard into her stomach and she flew back, crashing against the wall. Josie and Lizzie came running through the door, in time to see Landon standing there, fighting with himself, until finally his eyes glowed orange and Hope knew that it wasn’t her Landon anymore.  
“Neat little trick you did there” he growled. “Hope you had a good time with your boyfriend, because that will NEVER happen again.”

He took a step towards Hope, enraged and ready to strike, but Lizze and Josie stepped forward, protecting her. They were holding hands and ready to fight, having siphoned from Raf just in case Hope’s plan didn’t work. 

“I wouldn’t even try it” Josie threatened, cocking her head to the side and smiling.   
“In your weakened state, you wouldn’t stand a chance” Lizzie added. “Not to mention, the barrier spells are still up”

“All but one” Malivore roared. “Until next time then” he said as his fingers crackled with flames that started to grow as he moved towards them. The heat from the flames licked at their faces, and the girls faltered. Malivore smiled. “Thought I couldn’t stand a chance?” he mocked, walking straight past them. “Oh, and just fyi, you might want to stop focusing on me so much.. I’m not the only threat around here anymore” His eyes sparkled and a slight smile curled across his face.   
“Good luck” he called out as he took off, his wings sprouting from his back as he ran and jumped out of a window in the hallway. 

Hope ran out into the hallway after him, but stumbled as her energy was still drained from earlier.   
She crashed to the floor, and the twins ran to her side. Lizzie cradled Hope’s head in her lap.   
“Are you ok?” she said, brushing the hair from her face.   
“Did it work?” Josie asked, sitting beside them. Hope nodded. “It worked.” She couldn’t help the tears from falling once again and she slowly sat up. Hope curled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin against them.   
“It was him. I had him back” She swallowed back a sob. She brought her hand up to her mouth and softly brushed her lip. “I kissed him.. I had him back” she said again, her voice cracking.  
“You need to rest Hope” Lizzie said softly and Hope nodded. She felt drained. Hope stood up slowly and leaned against her friend for support.   
Together, the three of them made their way to Hope’s room.   
“We will get him back” Josie whispered to her. “I promise”


	16. Chapter 16

As the three girls sat in Hope’s room, something that Landon had said kept tugging at Hope’s mind. 

“I think Landon was trying to tell me something, but I was so wrapped up in having him back that I didn’t pay attention at the time.”

“What did he say?” Lizzie came over and sat next to her friend, leaning herself against the headboard and hugging a pillow to her chest for comfort.

“Something about he can’t kill us.. Not on his own” Hope threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “I should know this. I’m always the one who figures things out.”

Lizzie laughed, and Josie shot her a look of confusion. 

“Please Hope, as if anyone will blame you for not playing the hero right now. The love of your life is zombified by his own mud daddy, and the only way we can think of to stop him is to kill him.. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t gone completely off your rocker yet”

Hope snorted and rolled her eyes. “What?” Lizzie exclaimed. “You know I’m right!”

Josie laughed. “She does have a point” and Hope looked at her with an exasperated look on her face. But Josie smiled at her, and Hope laughed, aiming a pillow at Josie's head. 

“Ok ok. Stop making fun of me” Hope smiled and leaned against Lizzie. “But thank you”

Lizzie nodded. “What are friends for?” 

“Landon must have known you would figure it out, otherwise why would he tell you?” Josie said, breaking the moment. Hope scrunched her nose up, deep in thought. 

“Not on his own…” she repeated. “Does he mean Malivore?”

“Wait!” Lizzie exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. “HE, as in Malivore, can’t kill us... Think about it. Vampires, werewolves and witches are off limits right? They're protected or something”

Hope’s mouth formed an oh. “Of course! The Triad made him. He is bound by their spell.”

“Points to bird boy for figuring that one out” Lizzie chuckled. “So what does that mean for us?” 

Hope shrugged her shoulders. “He can’t harm us, but it doesn’t mean he can’t send someone to harm us, hence why he was trying to get Raf on his side” 

“Didn’t Malivore say something about not being the only threat around here?” Josie stood up and walked over to the window. “Does that mean he opened a portal?” 

“But how?” Lizzie asked. “The mud puddle was closed when Landon died” Lizzie flicked her eyes over to Hope. “I’m sorry…” she said softly. 

“It’s ok Liz” Hope whispered, before taking a deep breath. “He must have figured out another way. It’s the only explanation”

“So what do you think we are expecting?” Josie asked, turning to look back at Hope and Lizzie. 

“With our luck it will be some kind of hobgoblin or hydra or something” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Why can’t it be something pretty, like a mermaid” Lizzie crossed her arms and pouted.

“Seriously? You are pouting because the monster isn’t pretty?” Josie shook her head at her sister. “There is something wrong with you, I swear” 

“Jo, that was very..” Lizzie cried out and Josie closed her eyes from embarrassment. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from” 

Lizzie shook her head. “No, it's ok. I was just going to say, that was very me.. I’m actually kind of proud” and she laughed at the shock on Josie’s face. 

“We did have a unicorn, remember?” Hope piped up, winking at Lizzie.

“In all seriousness though” Hope added, “We need to warn everyone. We can’t have people running around with Malivore out there, and now a possible monster too”

Hope stood up and paced the room. Her anxiety was starting to bubble over and she was exhausted. “I can’t be everywhere at once.”

The twins looked at each other in unison and then back at Hope.

“You aren’t alone Hope” Josie said, “You never have been” Lizzie added.

“I know,” Hope said, softening. “Let’s get the squad together and let them know what’s going on.”

Josie nodded and jumped off the bed. “I’ll go round them up. I want to stop by my room anyways” Hope nodded and watched as Josie left the room. Hope walked over and closed the door and turned to Lizzie. “We have to make sure Josie is protected. She’s still vulnerable to dark magic, and I don’t want Malivore getting his hands on her.”

Lizzie put up her hand, “Say no more. I have already enlisted MG to follow her. She won’t be out of sight.” Hope looked surprised. “You did?” 

“I don’t want to lose her again, Hope.” 

“I know. Me either” Both girls were suddenly startled by a high pitched scream coming from somewhere in the school. Lizzie jumped up and Hope flung open the door to check out where the scream came from. Other students were popping their heads out of their rooms, all with mixed looks of bewilderment and fear. 

“Back in your rooms. Stay safe!” Hope yelled out. “Lizzie, let’s go find Josie”

Lizzie nodded and ran down the hall to her room. “Jo!” 

Josie was standing in front of her door, consoling some young students that had come running when they heard the scream. “Go to your rooms and seal yourselves in. Only come out when I tell you, ok?” The kids nodded and ran off, leaving Josie to look up and notice Hope and Lizzie coming towards her.

“Hey” she said breathlessly. “You heard it too huh?” 

“Yeah, what was it?” Hope asked, a hint of worry in her voice. 

Josie shrugged. “It sounded like it came from outside”

“No, it came from inside, I swear” Lizzie argued. Hope put her hands up in between the twins to stop an argument. “It doesn’t matter. We need to figure this out. It has to be the monster he teased us about. So we need to work together to figure out what it is”

The girls agreed and took off down the hall, making sure to tell every student they passed to go to their rooms and take care of themselves. 

"Where do we start?" Lizzie asked, turning to Hope. "We need to find the source of the scream. That's where we'll get answers" Hope replied. looking around.

"Yeah, but how?" Josie asked.

"I can help with that," MG said walking up. "It came from over there" and he pointed towards the front of the school. "I came to find you Hope" he added, giving Lizzie a quick glance.

Hope nodded, "Let's go, but be careful" 

The four of them made their way to the front, when they heard the scream again. "Who is that?" Lizzie said, looking around confused. 

Hope shrugged, motioning for them to keep quiet as she moved to open the front door. 

Standing about ten feet away, was a cloaked figure, as still as a statue, watching the school.

The hood of the cloak cast whoever it was in shadows, but Hope couldn’t shake off the shivers that ran down her spine. 

“Who is that?” Lizzie exclaimed and Hope shook her head. “I don’t know, but it can’t be good.”

“So what are we going to do?” Josie asked, peeking over Hope’s shoulder. 

Hope turned to look at her friends. “WE aren’t going to do anything.. I am going to go check it out, and you both will stay here and protect the school” 

“But Hope..” Lizzie objected but Hope shook her head again. "Hope's right" Mg piped up and Hope shot him a quick thank you.

“Liz, I need to know that the school is protected. I trust in the both of you, so please, can you do this for me?” 

Both Lizzie and Josie reluctantly agreed. “Just be careful” Josie whispered before Hope walked out the door.

As Hope walked towards the cloaked figure, it turned and started to walk away. Hope sighed and continued to walk towards it. She knew she was being led somewhere, most likely to Malivore, but her need to protect the school and her friends greatly overrode her fear of what could happen. As she followed, Hope couldn't help but notice the peculiarities in the way the figure walked. 

As soon as the school was out of view, the figure sped up, gliding over the forest floor until Hope was running after it to keep up. When it finally stopped,Hope slowed down and looked around. She cautiously creeped forward, keeping her eyes and ears open for any surprises, until eventually she spotted him.

He smiled. “I knew you would take the bait. My dear Hope, always has to play the hero” 

The cloaked figure stood at his side completely silent. 

“If you wanted me to come see you, you just needed to ask” Hope mocked. “You didn’t need to send your lackey” 

“I do so enjoy that sass of yours little wolf” Malivore smirked. “But this is anything but my lackey, as you so eloquently put it” He turned to the cloaked figure and slowly pushed down the hood, revealing the face of one of the most beautiful women Hope had ever seen. 

She had piercing almond shaped green eyes set into a heart shaped face. She had high cheekbones and perfectly arched eyebrows giving her almost a feline feel to her. Her nose was small, sharp and slightly upturned, which made her full red lips look like they were set into a constant pout. Malivore licked his lips as he took her in, and Hope felt a twitch in her eye. 

He noticed and laughed. “Oh, what’s this? Don’t like your boy looking at anyone else?” 

Hope rolled her eyes. “You are not  _ my boy”  _ she said through gritted teeth.

Malivore raised an eyebrow, challenging her. He slid his hand slowly around the woman’s neck, slightly tugging at the small silver clasp that held the cloak together. He made a small clicking noise with his tongue as the cloak slowly fell, exposing the body underneath. 

Hope took a step back, gasping. 

“Why, you are absolutely magnificent!” Malivore exclaimed, his eyes growing wide with excitement. “Yes, you are truly a work of art” 

Hope watched as what she thought was a woman, spread open the massive wings that were tightly tucked against her body. They were covered in thick brown feathers, longer than Hope’s arms. Her body was almost nude, with only thin fabric covering her full breasts. What Hope thought were feet were actually large curved talons, that looked sharp enough to tear someone apart. Hope had never seen anything like it. It was a bird, but also a human and Hope let out a little snort. "Of course this is what you summoned through the portal." 

"You're sick" she called out to him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Is this supposed to be some sort of metaphor? Or a sick twisted game you are trying to play?" 

Hope’s eyes were glued on the woman’s face, watching the way her lip would curl up as Malivore’s hand lightly trailed its way across her body, and down her wing, whistling as he explored. He flicked his eyes over at Hope, smirking. "She is breathtaking isn't she?" 

_ Is this really necessary? _

“Seems your boy has an issue with what I’m doing Hope... “ Malivore sneered. 

“Poor pathetic Landon... “ he continued, and Hope took a step towards him.

Suddenly, the woman screeched and flung out her wings towards Hope, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked Hope back into a tree. 

“Oh..” Malivore laughed. “Seems like she doesn’t like you very much. I’d watch your step if I were you” 

_ Enough! Leave her alone! _

Malivore laughed again. “Ok, Landon” and he looked at Hope with a smirk on his face.

“You’re right. Enough playing around.”

He walked towards Hope and offered his hand out to her. She swatted it away and spat at his feet.

“I will never take your hand” Hope stood up, pushing herself towards him as the wolf inside her snarled, aching to challenge him. 

“I tell you what, since you are so dear to my son, I will give you a five minute head start.”

“Head start for what?” Hope snarled, clicking her teeth. 

“Why,” he said, his eyes bright and a smile on his face, “the hunt of course” He turned around and pointed to his new friend. “I’d start running if I were you Hope. She has your scent now, and she hasn’t hunted in so long” 

The woman screeched again and dug her talons into the earth. Her eyes glowed red with bloodlust, anxiously waiting for Hope to run. 

“Clocks ticking” Malivore teased, rubbing his hands together.

Hope made a quick choice and immediately shifted into her wolf form, shredding her clothes, but allowing herself an extra head start.

“Clever girl” she heard Malivore shout out as she took off, right before she heard the screech of a bird and the flapping of large wings. 

He watched as Hope ran away, almost admiring her fighting spirit. 

“I can see why you like her boy” he said casually, and laughed when he heard Landon snarl inside his mind. 

“Don't worry,” he stated. “She won't be ripped to shreds just yet. This is a fetch and retrieve mission. But I had to make it a little fun, well, at least for myself. Poor Hope though, she really doesn’t stand a chance”


	17. Chapter 17

Hope’s paws hit the earth at a rapid speed as she ran. Under normal circumstances she would have had her tongue hanging out and nose in the air to feel the wind ripple through her fur, but with the winged creature chasing her, and close on her trail, the wolf was focused on getting away as fast as possible rather than the running free and wild part. She strained every muscle in her body, pushing herself to the limits, but she could feel the gust of wind from the creature’s wings play with the fur on her back. The talons grazed her and a sharp pain rippled through her body, but the wolf ignored it.

The creature screeched and flew lower to the ground, snatching at Hope’s tail, but sensing the immediate danger, Hope side stepped and managed to escape leaving only a few strands of fur in the creature's grasp. The wolf looked over her shoulder, eyeing the creature down. The winged woman landed with a thud, screeching in anger from missing her target. She whipped her head to the side, locking eyes with Hope and smiling. 

Hope ran at the woman with full speed, flinging herself in the air and aiming her feet at the creature's torso, bouncing off of her and rolling through the air until she landed again. 

The creature was thrown back by Hope’s unexpected attack, and she screamed in fury, spreading her wings out with a force that knocked down the tree next to her. 

Hope watched in horror as the true strength of the creature finally became evident. 

She knew that she was stronger in wolf form, and as much as she wanted to take the monster down, she knew that she was going to need to regroup and find out exactly what she was dealing with. 

Hope lifted her muzzle in the air and howled, hoping that her friends were listening.

The creature lifted herself in the air, recovering, and matched Hope’s howl with a scream. 

The wolf let out a growl in warning, the alpha in her wanting to stay and fight but Hope urged her to retreat. The wolf reluctantly turned to run, flicking her ears slightly to listen for the monster behind her.    
As Hope got closer to the school, she stopped and turned around, but couldn’t see the winged woman anywhere. She whined and lifted her nose into the air, smelling it. The scent was gone, but Hope knew it wouldn’t be for long. She looked behind her at the school, and then back to the woods, debating on whether she should shift back or not. 

The wolf was still on edge, and refused to allow Hope to fully take over again. She howled again, a warning to both Malivore and his winged creature, before she slowly trotted back to the school, still on guard just in case. 

The wolf could see Lizzie standing in the doorway, holding something in her hands, a look of concern on her face. 

As soon as the wolf felt comfortable, she shifted back to her human form, and cast an invisibility spell to cover her nudeness. 

“Clever Hope.” Lizzie laughed, throwing some clothes where she last saw her.

“I heard the howl. Figured you would need these” Lizzie heard a small gasp and a thank you as Hope grabbed the clothes and quickly put them on before lifting the spell. 

“You are literally a life saver” Hope smiled at her friend who waved her off. 

“You’d do the same for me, I’m sure. Well, if I was a wolf.. And naked..” Lizzie laughed. “What would you have done if I wasn’t waiting for you?” 

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Hope replied laughing, “but I need your help with something” Lizzie’s face fell when she saw how serious Hope suddenly got. 

“Yeah, anything” she whispered to her friend. Hope grabbed Lizzie’s hand and dragged her into a classroom, shutting the door behind her. 

She turned her back on Lizzie and slowly lifted up her shirt until Lizzie could see the three slashes across Hope’s back. “Oh my god” she gasped, reaching out to examine the wounds.

“They’ll heal,” Hope said, letting her shirt down and turning back to face Lizzie, “over time. But, we need to figure out what we are dealing with, because if it did this to me, imagine someone who can’t heal?” 

* * *

  
Malivore watched the skies patiently for the return of his monster.

_ You seem pretty confident that she will succeed _

“That’s because I am boy” 

_ Prepare to be disappointed.  _

Malivore scoffed. “You have way too much faith in that annoying troublesome girlfriend of yours.” He clapped his hands together and smiled. “I think I hear my lovely little pet now”

_ Looks like your lovely little pet is empty handed… Guess I won _

“You think you’re funny boy, don't you?” Malivore was enraged. The woman landed, and kneeled down in front of him. “I have failed you master” she cawed out in a raspy voice.

He put his hand on her head and softly smoothed down her hair. “Yes you have”

His hand trailed down her face slowly, watching as she closed her eyes at his touch. 

He tucked his finger under her chin and slowly pulled her face up until she was looking at him. 

“But you won’t next time will you my dear?” He licked his lips as he watched her expression change. “No master” Malivore leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, a smile spreading across his face as he did so. 

_ Will you please NOT do that with my lips?! I’d throw up right now if I could _

Malivore laughed. “Where’s the humor now boy? You were so cocky only a minute ago?”

_ Yeah well, when your dad made of mud takes over your body and uses your lips to make out with a creepy version of tweety bird, who just tried to kill the only girl you love, your sense of humor kind of gets thrown out the window. _

_ This is all kinds of messed up by the way. I’m going to figure out how to stop you. I’m getting closer, I can feel it! _

“What are you talking about?” Malivore asked, shaking his head. “What are you doing to me?” 

_ I’m not doing anything yet. Maybe you’re just getting weaker _

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. You weren’t supposed to survive. I think, I think your humanity is poisoning me!” He screamed and grabbed at his head, losing his balance and tumbling back. 

_ Are you serious?  _

The creature watched as Malivore crawled on the ground, clawing at his face and screaming. 

“Master?” she crooned. She stood and moved slowly towards Malivore, craning her head and whistling to herself. 

“Stay back!” and he threw his hand out, stopping the woman from coming closer. 

“Wait..” he said in surprise. He waved his hand around, his face in complete and utter shock. 

**_What have you done boy?!_ **

“Oh my god” 

**_This.. this is her fault.. That spell she did.._ **

“She weakened you…” Landon stood up and looked around. “I have to get to Hope” 

The winged woman seemed to have sensed the shift and she threw out her wings, enclosing Landon within them. 

“Let me go!” Landon squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his body up tightly. 

**_What are you doing?_ **

“I’m trying to make fire! Shut up!” Landon struggled against the giant wings, but couldn’t get his powers to work. “Why does it only work for you?” he said crossing his arms and pouting. 

**_You really are pathetic_ **

“No  _ Dad _ ,” Landon said smugly, “You are” and he threw out his arms, punching the woman in the face with one hand while grabbing a fistful of feathers and tugging as hard as he could. The creature screamed and withdrew her wings, giving Landon time to start running. 

**_Clever, but you won’t make it_ **

“Maybe not, but I can try” Landon ran towards the school, hoping the creature wasn’t following him but with a quick turn of his head he could see that she wasn’t far behind. She stretched out her talons and grabbed at his legs, sweeping them out from underneath him. His head hit the ground with a loud thud and he instantly passed out. She picked his body up carefully, and carried him back off to the woods where she wrapped her giant wings around him, and waited for him to wake up.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope and the twins were all piled in the library, a stack of books between them. Hope balanced a book on her knees, with a strand of hair in her mouth and her eyes completely glazed over.

Between her body being in mid heal, and her not sleeping properly, Hope was exhausted.

“Hope?” Josie whispered to her friend, looking up from her book. She glanced quickly at her sister who had also looked up from her pile of books. 

“Maybe you should just have a quick rest?” Josie reached out and slowly pulled the book from Hope’s lap, making Hope suddenly snap her head up and look at her. 

“I’m sorry,” Hope yawned, “I must have zoned out” 

“How are you feeling?” Lizzie asked, concern clearly evident on her face. She motioned towards Hope’s back. Hope shrugged. “Oh, it’s getting better. A little stiff still but I think the worst of it is over”

Hope stretched herself out, to prove her point, but couldn’t hide the wince on her face when she hit a sore spot. “Mhmm” Lizzie said disapprovingly. 

“I’m not going to sleep Liz,” Hope softly said, her eyes drooping. “I’m just.. I’ll get over it. We need to figure this out”

“Why not just lay your head down here for a few minutes, ok?” 

“Hope, Lizzie is right. You are going to need your strength. Everytime you face him, he takes a little bit out of you, and if you fall, we all fall.”

Hope sighed and dropped her head. “I know.”

Lizzie put her hand on Hope’s shoulder and patted it softly. “Jo, throw me that pillow” She motioned to her sister with her other hand, pointing to a pillow on a chair just behind Josie. 

Josie shifted herself so that she could reach the pillow, causing the book that she had in her lap to fall down and make a loud thump. Josie moaned in frustration, grabbing the pillow and then softly tossed it to her sister. 

Lizzie stuffed it behind Hope’s shoulders, careful not to hit the wounds on her back, and flashed Hope a quick smile. “Thanks Liz” Hope said, yawning again and laying her head down. 

Lizzie nodded and grabbed the book that Hope had dropped. 

“Anything?” she said quietly, turning to her sister. Josie moved in closer so she didn’t have to speak so loud, pulling some of the books with her. “No, not yet. Maybe we are looking at this wrong?” Josie huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face that had escaped from her ponytail. “We need some fresh eyes.”

“I couldn’t agree more” Lizzie exclaimed, placing the book down on the floor in front of her. 

“This sounds like a nerd problem” She looked over at Hope and noticed her friend had already fallen asleep. “Keep an eye on her?” Lizzie whispered, standing up. “I’ll be right back”

Josie nodded and then continued to flip through the pages of her book. 

Hope stirred and readjusted herself on the pillow causing Josie to look up briefly. Hope’s eyes remained closed and Josie sighed a breath of relief, going back to her reading. 

  
  


Hope awoke suddenly with a fright. She was in her bed, and her room was completely dark other than one strand of light cast off from the moon. “Lizzie, Josie?” she called out, a little confused with how she got there. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure standing in the shadows. Before she could make a move, the figure moved closer to her, until the light of the moon was on his face, revealing himself. 

“Malivore!” Hope growled, pushing herself against her headboard. 

“No Hope, it’s me” his voice called out softly and he raised his hands up between them. 

Hope forced her eyes shut, squeezing hard before opening them again. 

“Landon?” she squeaked out, her voice laced with pain. She unintentionally shifted her body closer to him, aching to be near him but afraid that this was all her mind playing tricks on her. 

He cautiously took steps towards her, until he was right next to her bed, his thighs leaning against the mattress. 

His hand reached out and softly brushed her cheek, and she couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her face. “Is it really you?” she whispered but her voice was so low that she wasn’t sure if he heard her. He nodded and pulled her towards him. She gripped him around the waist and laced her legs through his. He remained standing, leaning against the bed and straddled her knees while she clung to him. His hands were tangled in her hair, and Hope could hear his heartbeat speed up as she pushed her face against his torso. “Hope” he whispered softly, and she noticed the pain laced in his voice as he called out her name. 

She lifted her face to look up at him, and he smiled, but she knew by his eyes that there was something wrong. “Don’t.. Please… Just.. Let me have this Landon..” and she buried her face against his stomach, wrapping her arms around him even tighter. 

“Hope” he tried again. “Baby” he said breathlessly, his voice hitching. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him. He pushed his chest against hers, and leaned his face in until their noses were touching. She could feel his breath on her lips, and she mindlessly licked at her own in anticipation of the kiss she was longing for. “This is real” he said, sounding urgent. “I’m here” She couldn’t help but notice the panic in his voice. “Kiss me Landon. Prove to me that you are here. That this is real” Hope begged him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. Tears streamed down her face, and he brought his hand up to wipe them away. 

“Please Hope, don’t cry.” Landon begged her and held her tighter. “Don’t” He whispered to her, his voice cracking in pain. She pushed her lips against his, desperate for his kiss. “Hope” he mumbled against her lips. “Please” 

She pulled her face away from his. She was almost hysterical and all she wanted was to kiss him, but he wouldn’t let her. “What do you want, Landon?” she screamed at him, punching her fists against his chest. He grabbed her hands and pulled her in towards him again. 

“Fight, Hope!” he snarled. “I want you to fight” 

“Hope!” someone screamed her name, and she could feel someone violently shaking her. 

She opened her eyes only to find herself back in the library, surrounded by books and her friends staring at her with complete fright. 

Lizzie had her hands on Hope’s shoulders, a look of panic on her face. 

“Where did he go?” Hope flew up, knocking Lizzie back against Josie. “Ow” Lizzie said, rubbing her head. “What the hell Hope?” 

Hope’s eyes were wide, and her heart was racing. “How.. where..” She couldn’t form a coherent sentence and the others all looked at each other, worried.

“Hope?” Lizzie said cautiously. “You’re kind of acting like a crazy person”    
Hope turned her back on them and dropped her head, sighing. She wiped away her rogue tears and clasped her hands together to try to stop them from trembling. 

“Is she ok?” Hope heard MG ask someone, but there was no reply. 

Hope squeezed her eyes shut, but all she could see was Landon. “It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real” she whispered to herself over and over again. Lizzie came up behind her and leaned over her shoulder. “What wasn’t real?” 

Hope stopped and bit down on her lip until she drew blood. “Nothing” she whispered, looking up at her friend. Lizzie flashed her a sympathetic smile. “You know I don’t believe you right?” 

Hope nodded. “Ok, just making sure,” Lizzie said softly. 

“We found something, Hope” Josie said, trying to cheer her friend up and breaking the silence that had settled in just moments before.

“Um, actually I found something” MG boasted, winking at Lizzie who laughed and threw the book she was holding at him. 

“Whatever, nerd” Lizzie replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Hope walked towards the window and looked out, her mind still very clearly somewhere else. 

“Uh, ok.. We could take a few minutes then..” MG said, watching Hope. 

“Yeah, ok. Five minutes” Hope mumbled. 

* * *

  
The winged creature watched as the body of Landon Kirby stirred. She screeched at him, and softly nudged him with her wing. 

He moaned and brought his hand to his head. “Well, that wasn’t any fun” he cried out, rubbing the bump that had formed. 

_ Welcome to the human side of things _

“Landon, I see that you are just as witty as ever” Malivore pushed himself up and leaned against the creature next to him. She crooned and laid her head on his shoulder.

“You sound bitter.. Did you really think your plan would work? That you could ever win against me?” 

_ Are you honestly sure that my plan didn’t work? _

“What could you have possibly gained from being knocked out and dragged back?” Malivore’s lips twitched as he tried to pry into Landon’s mind, but he was unable to and it enraged him. 

_ You aren’t the only one with access to larger powers. You may have my body, but I have your mind, and there are many many secrets here that are easily unlocked when you are knocked out. _

Malivore screamed and threw his hands out, blasting out flames in front of him and setting the forest floor on fire. 

_ Let’s face it.. You’re unraveling. And it won’t be long now before you are defeated.  _

“We’ll see about that son” Malivore threatened. “We will see about that”


	19. Chapter 19

Malivore was on a rampage. There were moments in his mind that he was missing, and he was starting to lose control over Landon.

_ Honestly, kind of funny watching you act like a child. Setting the forest on fire? Might as well send out a giant smoke signal, waving a sign that says “I am here, come find me” _

_ I mean, by all means, keep going. The more you lose it, the stronger I feel so… _

“SHUT UP!” Malivore screamed, his eyes turning bright orange. “It’s that girl’s fault. All of this! I’m done playing games. This ends tonight” He turned and whistled, calling out for his winged woman. She screeched from somewhere in the distance, responding to him. 

Malivore smiled and rubbed his hands together. “Let’s go boy. Time for the Tribrid to die”

* * *

  
Hope watched as the smoke curled in the sky in the distance. She thought about her dream, and how Landon told her to fight. It all felt so real, too real, and she was still coming to terms that it wasn’t. 

“Hope,” she heard MG call out. Hope turned to look at her friends, who were all gathered around a pile of books, looking at her with concerned expressions. They were there to help her, and most importantly, they were there to help Landon, and she needed to allow them in. Hope could feel herself soften. 

“I um.. “ She said, clearing her throat, “I just want to thank you all for being here. I don’t know if I would be able to do this without you all” Hope played with her fingers, twisting them around each other, out of nervousness. She hated feeling vulnerable but she was realizing quickly that she needed to be in order to do what needed to be done. Especially if she wanted to get Landon back. The silence started to make Hope feel anxious.

“What did you figure out?” she blurted out, trying to ease her nerves. 

“Uh, well” MG replied, walking towards her with an opened book in his hands, “ I think that thing you faced is a Harpy”

“What is a harpy?” Hope scrunched her nose up and furrowed her brows as the word rolled off her tongue. 

“Well, a technical description would be  a monster having a woman's head and body and a bird's wings and claws or a bird of prey with a woman's face.” Wade piped in. MG nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Hope muttered, the image still fresh in her mind. Hope snorted in disgust. “It was disturbing watching Malivore fawn over her. Like she was his pet or something”

Hope shook her head, trying to release that image from her brain. 

“So, how do I kill it?” Hope reached out for the book MG was holding, anxious to get this all over with. 

“Well,” Wade said, looking right at Hope, “You can either rip its heart out or set it on fire”

“Great” Hope replied sarcastically. “That means I’m going to have to get close enough for it to possibly rip more holes in me” She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Sorry, I’m just on edge” 

“We’ve got this Hope” Lizzie said softly, coming over to stand beside her. “Between all of us, the bird thing doesn’t stand a chance”

“Harpy” MG said with a little more enthusiasm than Hope would have liked. She flashed him a look of annoyance. “Sorry, it’s just.. Kind of cool, that’s all” 

“Actually,” Wade said, giving them all an apologetic half smile, “I don’t think it is going to be that easy. Harpies are fast, and stronger than you think. They actually have kind of a cool history..”

Lizzie put her hand up to stop him. “We don’t have time for a nerdgasm right now Wayne”

“It’s Wa.. nevermind.” He turned back to Hope. “Anyways, you can’t just beat this with brute strength. We need a plan. Lan.. “ and he stopped himself, pink creeping up into his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean.. “ Hope turned from him. “It’s fine Wade. You’re right. Landon would have come up with something. He was always good at that” 

Hope was quiet for a moment before turning back to Wade. “Do you have any ideas?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I think I have a plan.”

“Ok, good. And I think it’s time that Josie, Lizzie and I also share what we have planned for Malivore, and Landon. I have a feeling this showdown is going to be quicker than we wanted” 

“Why do you think that?” Kaleb piped up, only having walked in a few moments earlier. 

Hope pointed to the window. “Judging by the smoke rising from the forest, I’d say Malivore is on a warpath. I don’t think he was too happy that I got away from his pet”

“Should I go get Raf?” Josie asked Hope, noticing that he wasn’t there. 

Hope shook her head. “No, I think he needs to sit this one out. With everything that happened, I’m worried about him. And I need a clear head going into this.”

Hope threw out her hand and closed the doors, making sure that no one could overhear anything. She motioned for everyone to move in closer, and then waited for Wade to begin. 

After the meeting, and everyone had the jobs they were supposed to do, Hope pulled Wade to the side. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

“For what?” he asked, and she sighed. 

“For being his friend. And for not giving up on him. You were there for him when I should have been, and I just, I’m glad he had someone.” Hope closed her eyes and sniffled softly. 

“I don’t know how much help I’m going to be Hope. I’m not a fighter. Maybe you should ask Raf to take my place?” 

Hope shook her head. “No, we need you. Landon needs you. I didn’t believe in you when I should have, but I do now, and we need all of us if we want to pull this off”

Wade smiled. “Ok” Hope nodded a thanks and watched as he walked away. 

She turned back to grab the book that MG had put down so that she could read more about the creature, but stopped when she noticed the shadow that had swallowed the room. 

There, at the window, staring at her, was the harpy. 

“Master wants you” she cawed loudly. 

"Tell your 'master' that he can come to me if he wants a fight. I'm not playing games." Hope smirked as the harpy's features shifted. 

She screeched and lunged at the window, throwing her heavy talons against the glass. "I'm not dealing with lackeys today, sorry" Hope said smugly, causing the creature to screech even louder. 

Hope smiled, and slammed the shutters of the window with a wave of her hand. "And so it begins" she whispered to herself. "Time to assemble the Super Squad"

* * *

"So she thinks she can play these games with me?" Malivore screeched when the harpy came back to him, having failed once again. 

_And once again, Hope makes you look like a fool. Aren't you tired of underestimating her yet?_

Malivore threw his hands up in the air, flames blasting from his fingertips. The harpy jumped back, pure fear in her eyes. 

"I guess if you want something done, you just have to do it yourself" 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!! Thanks for sticking with me!

Hope ran to her room to prepare. Things were set in motion now and there was no turning back. 

Hope could feel her hands trembling as she tried to throw up the spells needed to make their plan work, and she had to sit down on her bed to relax herself enough to finish. 

A knock on her door startled Hope, making her jump up from the bed. 

“Hope?” Lizzie calls out, walking into Hope’s room. “You ok?”

Hope sighed. “I’m not sure I’m ready for this” A tear escaped and slowly rolled down her cheek.

“How can you ever be prepared to kill the man you love?”

Lizzie wrapped an arm around Hope’s shoulder and pulled her in close. “I know it wasn’t fair for us to put this all on you, but you know there was no other way” 

Hope pulled away and walked to the window. “No, it wasn’t fair. I don’t want to kill him! I love him! I don’t know how to do this anymore” 

Lizzie clicks her tongue in thought, trying to figure out what to do or say to Hope but she was at a loss for words for the first time ever.   
Hope turned back to look at her friend. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just.. Not ready”

“Who could be?” Lizzie sighed. “I’ll see you out there?”

Hope nodded. “Yeah, let’s hope he took the bait” She gave Lizzie a quick hug and then closed her door. 

Hope took one last look around and then crawled into bed. Soon she was going to have to face Malivore, and possibly say goodbye to the man she loves forever.

Hope woke up to a hand around her throat. He wasn’t pressing hard, but the pressure was enough to make her cough. Even though it was dark, she could see the bright orange eyes glaring at her and she was sure he had a smile on his face.

“Miss me?” he sneered, an elation in his voice that she had never heard before. 

Hope didn’t say a word, instead just choosing to stare at him. He growled and let her go, pushing himself off from the bed. She sat up, pulling the covers back and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Malivore’s skin had an orange tint to it, and steam was coming off of him in waves. “A little fired up?” she mocked, flashing him a quick smile.

He roared. “You think this is funny?” Hope laughed. “Yes, actually” She hoped he couldn’t see the slight tremble in her hands as she stood her ground. If he knew she was scared, their plan could fail, and she wasn’t about to let Landon go that easily. “Where’s your creepy pet?” 

He smiled and turned his head to the window. “She’s around. Where are your friends? I’m surprised they left you all alone”

Hope copied his smile. “They’re around,” she repeated. 

“Funny” He said sarcastically. “Now, are you going to come with me quietly, or will I have to involve your friends?” 

Hope pretended to think for a moment. She knew she had to go with him alone, but she didn’t want him to think it was that easy. 

“I’ll go, but you leave them out of it. It isn’t them you want. They pose no threat to you”

He laughed. “And you do?” 

“Isn’t that why you are here? Why you have been so consumed by the mere thought of me?” she mocked, staring him down. 

Malivore growled again. She knew she got him, and the angrier he became, the easier it would be for her.

“Are we going to fight, or are you just going to stand there and bore me to death?” Hope’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. He roared and grabbed her. She didn’t fight, and let him drag her out the window. She thought he was going to fly but instead he threw her out, forcing her to land hard on her side. She groaned in pain. His feet landed close to her head and she had to dodge him. He laughed at her expression and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

“Let’s go little wolf. No funny business now, understand?” 

She struggled against him, to make it real, but was glad that he had taken the bait. She just hoped her friends were in place, and taking care of their part of the plan.

Malivore dragged Hope to the clearing she had found him when she was a wolf. She had figured that was where he was camping out, and was silently pleased with herself for guessing correctly. 

Malivore threw her to the ground and stood over her. He put his hands in his mouth and whistled, calling to the harpy. When she didn’t answer back, he whistled again. 

“What is taking her so long?” He growled, looking around. He was starting to shake as his anger rose. He whistled again, but this time he heard something call back. Hope stood up, and brushed herself off. Amusement filled her eyes as she watched him breakdown in front of her. 

She could hear her friends coming through the woods, and she thanked her wolf hearing for that. Malivore turned to her, his eyes a bright orange. “What have you done?” He snarled, lunging at her. She allowed him to grab her by the arms, and pull her towards him. She needed to be close, and he needed to be distracted.

Something came wailing through the air at top speed, and landed with a large thud at their feet. 

When he looked down to see what it was, he was furious. He threw Hope to the ground, as flames erupted from his hands. She could feel the heat lick at her skin, but was surprised that it didn’t actually burn her. The head of the harpy rolled against her arm, and she pulled back in digust. Malivore stood over her, his eyes wide and his body on the defense. Hope’s friends slowly began to emerge from the woods, surrounding them. Malivore realized that they had him circled, and he grabbed Hope again, pulling her up and throwing a hand around her neck. 

Lizzie’s eyes flashed with worry, but Hope softly shook her head as much as she could and Lizzie backed down. Hope’s eyes flashed over her friends. They were in the exact order that Hope had planned. Someone in the middle of the twins so they could siphon from either side. 

Lizzie, Wade, Kaleb, Josie, MG, and Raf. Hope was surprised to see Raf there. She had wanted him to sit out, but she should have known he wouldn’t.

“What is this? An ambush? You think it’s that easy to defeat me?”

Hope flipped herself around so that she was staring him in the eyes. “No, we just needed to make sure that I was close enough to do this” and she called the dagger that Wade was holding to her hand. Before Malivore could react, she slid the dagger into his gut and he roared in pain. \

“Now!” Hope yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. The circle closed in on him, locking them in. They began to chant a spell, the twins using their friends on either side to siphon the power. Malivore’s skin started to steam, but Hope refused to let go. The pain rippled through her as the flames erupted, but she kept repeating the spell with her friends. “You ready Hope?” she heard Lizzie call out, and she nodded. Lizzie and Josie broke off and laid their hands on Malivore, siphoning him. Between the magic and the blood on the dagger, and the twins siphoning his power, Hope could feel him getting weaker. He tried to shake her off but she held on, knowing that if Landon were to come back, even if only for a few moments, she would be able to say goodbye.

Wings sprouted from his back, knocking the twins aside with a flying force. He wrapped them around him and Hope and shot up straight in the air. The flames from his wings covered in like a blanket, and her grip started to falter. “No” she screamed, trying to hang on. His face contorted in pain, his eyes flashing from orange to green, and back to orange. Landon was fighting, she could see it. “Please Landon” she begged, pushing her face against his neck, tears streaming down her face. “Let this work”

Suddenly, his body went rigid and his face fell slack. They started to fall swiftly to the ground. Hope clung to his neck, refusing to let him go. His wings were still wrapped tightly around her, and all anyone from below could see was a giant ball of flames come crashing down. 

Lizzie and Josie threw their hands up in the air, using the power they had siphoned to soften the fall, but it didn’t work and Hope and Landon slammed into the ground with so much force that it knocked everyone back. 

Hope was sweating, and her body ached. She was still covered by his wings, but they weren’t touching her anymore. She could feel the heat, but they didn’t hurt like they did a few minutes ago. She tried to push herself out of them, but they were heavy and she was weakened from all that had happened. She looked up into his face. “Landon?” she whispered softly, but his eyes were still closed and he wasn’t moving. 

“No” she whispered, pushing her face against his chest. “Come back to me”

“Ow” 

She looked up and he was looking down at her. His arms were wrapped around her and he pulled her against him. “You did it Hope” 

“He’s gone?” 

Landon nodded. “I think so. What did you do?” 

“I trapped him in the dagger. Josie gave me the idea.”

Landon’s eyes flashed with recognition. “Like the oni?”

Hope nodded. “Yeah. We weren’t sure it was going to work, or if it was going to bring you back, but we had to try.” Landon’s eyes softened. “You did all that to save me?” 

Hope laughed. “I’d do it again, and again..” Landon leaned in and kissed her, chuckling softly against her mouth. 

“Landon?” Hope whispered when she pulled away. “You think you can turn these off?” She motioned to his wings, and he blushed. “Oh yeah” 

The wings disappeared, and the collective cheers coming from their friends made them both turn their heads. Hands shot out to help them up and everyone took turns hugging Landon.

“Welcome back dude” Raf said, hugging his brother. 

“Thank you for not giving up on me,” Landon said, looking at all his friends. He wrapped his arm around Hope’s waist, “Especially you” he whispered to her, pulling her to him. 

She brought her hand up to his cheek and softly caressed it, before leaning in and kissing him. 

“Ok, ok” Lizzie said in disgust, “Get a room”

Hope and Landon laughed and looked at each other. 

“Your room or mine?” they said in unison. 


End file.
